Rescue Me
by CanuckDaysfan
Summary: What if EJ & Abby had received a different result from Dr. Garcia?
1. Prologue

"Miss Deveraux, Mr. DiMera, I have the results of the pregnancy test." Dr. Garcia smiled at the couple as she walked into the exam room, carrying a clipboard.

Abby looked up at EJ. He looked as nervous as she felt. How Abby actually felt about the impending news was hard for her to define. On one hand she was hoping for a negative result. She loved children and looked forward to one day having a family, but she felt she was nowhere nearly ready enough to have her own baby right now, especially with the added complication of it being the result of her affair with an engaged man. On the other hand, when she did picture her future children, there was only one father that she could imagine them having, and he happened to be the tall, handsome, oh-so-taken man standing next to her. It left her torn. EJ had assured Abby that if she was pregnant he would claim the child as his own, but Abby knew that was the extent of his promise. He would always belong to Sami. He made that abundantly clear when he ended their affair.

EJ swallowed hard as his hands instinctively went to the back of Abigails' neck and shoulders. He could feel the tension in her taut muscles as he rubbed them in an attempt to sooth her. For the millionth time he chastised himself for getting into this situation. He didn't regret their lovemaking. It was an unexpected gift, the memory of which he would cherish forever. But he'd never meant for them to be left with a permanent reminder of their undeniable, uncontrollable connection. It wasn't like he was an inexperienced teen who simply forgot to use protection. He was a grown man – a man who knew perfectly well what might happen. Yet he got so caught every time he was near her that common sense didn't just fly out the window, it migrated south for the winter.

He was anxious for a negative result, of course because that would be the simplest outcome. He'd dodge a potentially fatal bullet. But if he was truly honest with himself, part of him was hoping that Abigail was actually pregnant. She would be an absolutely amazing mother, kind and loving, generous with her time and her affection. Their child would grow up knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that he or she was thoroughly loved.

It was a future he could only dream of for his other children. Samantha tried, but in the pecking order of her world, she came first, followed by her firstborn, Will and his daughter Arianna Grace. Occasionally EJ liked to think that he and their kids came third, but the mess with Kristen and Eric, had shown him that her twin stood above them. Given the sheer amount of times that Samantha had threatened to take Johnny and Sydney away from him, he knew that they fell into the next spot on priority list. He supposed that Allie would have been there too, if not for Lucas. Samantha didn't need to make her eldest daughter a priority because Lucas always would. On good days, like the ones they had before Brady's wedding to Kristen, EJ felt confident that at the very least he ranked above Samantha's exes, Lucas and Rafe. On bad days, he knew better. There had been a lot of bad days lately.

It was a sobering thought, one that lingered in the back of his mind as he waited for Dr. Garcia to say the words that might change everything.

Dr. Garcia opened her clipboard and scanned the page. With a smile on her face she looked at Abby. "Congratulations. You are pregnant."

Abby gasped and felt her knees begin to buckle. EJ's arms swiftly moved to encircle her waist, steadying her against his body. She felt his lips kiss the top of her head. "Pregnant? I'm really pregnant?"

"Yes you are."

EJ's heart thumped wildly in his chest and his mouth suddenly felt dry. "You're absolutely sure. 100% beyond a shadow of a doubt?"

Dr. Garcia nodded at him. The odds of a false positive are extremely miniscule with the type of test I administered. Of course if you're still in doubt, we can do a vaginal ultrasound to confirm it, but I really don't think that's necessary. Abigail, based on the symptoms you described, I am confident that the test results are correct."

Abby forced herself to take a deep calming breath. EJ hadn't let go of her, which was helping her maintain a semblance of calm. "So what's next?"

"Well." Dr. Garcia explained. "Mr. DiMera mentioned that you have your own family doctor. It's up to you whether or not you want to keep seeing me for the remainder of your pregnancy or not."

Abby turned her head and gave a questioning look at EJ, half expecting him to insist on her staying with Dr. Garcia.

EJ met the challenge in her gaze and replied sincerely. "I meant what I said before. Now that we have the results, you can see whichever doctor makes you feel comfortable. The only thing I will say is that if you stay with Dr. Garcia you can guarantee that no one at University Hospital will find out. Dr. Garcia practices out of Salem General Hospital. But again Abigail, the decision is entirely yours."

Abby had been weighing the pros and cons of seeing her family doctor while they waited on the results. For her it came down to privacy. As much as she loved the hospital that her grandfather had practically built, she couldn't deny that it would be extremely difficult to keep her pregnancy a secret for long if she went to her own doctor – a doctor that her mother also visited on a regular basis. And besides that, she liked Dr. Garcia. She was professional, yet approachable. "I'd like to stay with you Dr. Garcia."

"Alright then. So I will write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, which I recommend you fill today. And if you stop by my nurse's desk on the way out, she can book you in for your first ultrasound, four to six weeks from now. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a telephone consultation scheduled. I'll see you in a few weeks Ms. Deveraux. Feel free to call me before then if you have any questions."

Abby and EJ waited until she'd left the room before looking at each other. To say they were stunned, was putting it mildly. It reminded EJ of the moments immediately after their first time in the cabin, when they'd both been too overcome by the enormity of what they'd done to speak. "Abigail, you have to believe me when I say that I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to take advantage—"

She cut him off. "We've had that conversation before, EJ. Don't you remember?" At his wordless nod, she continued. "You didn't take advantage of me then and any other time we were together. I was a willing partner and now we have consequences to deal with."

"We need to figure out what we're going to do." EJ agreed. "But we can't do it here."

"Smith Island?"

"I'll call for the boat."

They left the doctor's office together, stopping only to make the ultrasound appointment, which EJ insisted he was going to be at, and to pick up Abby's vitamins along the way. Neither spoke on the boat ride as both were still coming to grips with the fact that with one small sentence from the doctor, everything had changed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Abby watched EJ as he stoked the fire that he'd started in the fireplace moments before. "Should I make us some tea?" She was so nervous that she wasn't sure she could keep anything down, but she needed something to occupy her, if only for a minute. The enormity of what they were facing had begun to sink in on the boat ride to the island and she wasn't sure how much longer she could go without succumbing to the irresistible urge to start bawling her eyes out. "It'll have to be herbal because I can't have any caffeine—." She heard the catch in her voice.

EJ returned the fireplace poker to its stand before crossing the room and enveloping her in the warm circle of his arms. "Shhh." He soothed. "It's okay sweetheart. It's going to be okay."

Abby leaned into his body, resting her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." EJ corrected her. "I'm a DiMera. Do you honestly think I would settle for any other outcome?"

Abby craned her head back to look up at him. She laughed, despite herself. "Right."

"I'm serious." EJ insisted. "I don't know how this is all going to play out, but I do know one thing."

"And what's that?"

"That you are going to be the best mother ever and our child is going to be the luckiest person in the world."

"It's the world that I'm worried about EJ." Abby explained as she disentangled herself from his arms and took a seat on the edge of the bed. She waited until he sat down beside her. "We're going to have a baby. You and me. What was it that you said the first time in the cabin? Oh yes, the daughter of the Horton family and the son of the Prince of Darkness. It's a little implausible."

"It became not so hard to believe the moment we got those positive test results."

"I'm glad that you acknowledge that. Now do you care to explain to me what we're going to do? My family is going to kill me and most likely you when they find out."

"No they won't. Samantha will kill us both first." He attempted be flippant, but it was a legitimate concern. Samantha wasn't exactly known for keeping her temper in check, especially when her pride was publicly assaulted. He harboured no illusions that she'd mourn for him for long if they broke up quietly, but there was no way that this could be done quietly. Even if he hid Abigail away for the duration of her pregnancy, he had every intention of having his child in his life and knew Abigail would want to be involved in raising the child too. The truth would have to come out eventually, and knowing his fiancée, it would be dramatically.

EJ reached over and grasped her hands in his. He brought them up to his lips for a quick kiss. "Abigail, I know I'm hardly in the position to make many promises right now, but I do promise you this. I will support you throughout this pregnancy, not just financially, but physically and emotionally too. This baby is unexpected, but it's also a tremendous blessing and I don't plan to miss a minute of the experience."

"Really?"

He smiled sadly at the skepticism in her voice. How could he blame her though? "Yes. Abigail, you have no idea what it means to me to involved in this from the beginning. After what both Nicole and Samantha did during their pregnancies, I honestly never thought I'd have another chance. _You_ have given me such a gift."

"I guess—"

"No guessing." He shifted his position on the bed before reaching over to haul her closer to him. "I can never repay you."

Abby snuggled against him. "I don't want money, EJ."

He opened his mouth to say something and she quickly cut him off. "Or jewels. Or fancy cars or villas on the Mediterranean."

He chuckled. "I wasn't—"

"Yes you were."

"Okay, okay but anything you want, it's yours."

"I just want you_." _It took a second for Abby to realize that she'd spoken that out loud. She glanced up to see how he had reacted and what she saw nearly took her breath away. He was wearing the same look that he'd had in the cabin that first time. And now, like then, she was powerless as his lips crashed into hers.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this again." Abby gasped between kisses as she felt his fingers slip between the buttons of her blouse and stroke her nipples through the thin material of her bra.

"What's the harm?" EJ teased as his hand snaked around her back and unclasped her bra. Her shirt would need to go next, he decided. He whispered into her ear. "It's not like I can get you more pregnant than you already are."

"That's a technicality."

"I'm a lawyer." EJ murmured as his hands continued their mission of ridding her of her clothing. "I live for technicalities."

Abby knew she should put a stop to things, but she'd spent every waking and sleeping moment since their shower room encounter craving his touch with every pore in her body. She didn't have the will to stop him or to stop herself, nor did he.

Afterwards, she snuggled against him, absently trailing her fingers across his bare chest in a circular motion. She could hear the accelerated thumping of his heart. "This doesn't fix anything."

"I never claimed it would."

"But we agreed that this – us – _we_ couldn't happen again."

"We were obviously wrong." EJ chuckled as he smoothed her hair back and popped a kiss onto the top of her head. "Abigail, I don't know what the future will bring, but I do know that there's an incredible pull between us. The more I try to ignore it, the stronger it gets, especially now that you're carrying my child."

"EJ, I don't want you being with me just because you feel obligated. "

"Abigail you're not just an obligation, believe me. That pull I mentioned is the reason _why_ you're now pregnant with my child. I'm a DiMera. If all I felt was obligation, I'd pawn you off to someone else to take care of and go on to live a happy life with Samantha and our children."

Abby snorted. "Happy?"

EJ was instantly defensive. "Of course happy."

"Like you were so happy back in January?"

"There were extenuating circumstances. Samantha was angry about what my sister had done to Eric."

"And she took out her anger on you."

"Not me specifically. She was furious with all DiMeras."

"Are you seriously that blind?"

"What?" EJ was stunned by the bite in her tone.

"You're engaged to her. She supposedly loves you. You have two children with her. She supposedly loves them. You're a DiMera. Johnny and Sydney are DiMeras. Yet Sami was furious with all DiMeras and took her anger out on all DiMeras."

EJ flinched. "It wasn't like that."

"Really? Because I seem to remember your vein popping out when I mentioned her back then." Abby pulled herself up and reached across him to stroke the right side of his neck. "Just like it is right now."

"Look, can we just not talk about this right now? " EJ snapped with frustration. "We were having a perfectly lovely afternoon—"

"And I ruined it by bringing up your inconvenient fiancée."

"Abigail—"

The subtle warning tone in his voice was enough to push her over the edge. Without warning she burst into tears.

EJ let out a big sigh and hauled her back into his arms. Abigail challenged him on a daily basis as it was. She spoke her mind and had an unerring accuracy when it came to reading his inner thoughts. Pregnant Abigail, with the added surge of hormones coursing through her blood was going to be an even bigger challenge for him to handle. Oh who am I kidding? He thought to himself. His attempt to "handle" her back in January was what ultimately led them to this moment. All he could do was hold on and hope for the best, while preparing for the worst.

A couple of hours later, when Abby finally felt settled enough to return home they took the boat back to Salem and met with EJ's waiting limousine. On his boss' instructions, EJ's driver took them to a side street near Horton Town Square, hidden from view, but still close to Abby's car. "I'll be back in a moment." EJ told his driver.

"I could have walked the half block by myself you know." Abby chided.

"You can't be too careful. How would I explain it to your mother if something happened to you because I couldn't be bothered to escort you to your car?"

"I think that's the least of the worries my mom is going to have about you." Abby grimaced. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell her just yet, but eventually she'll find out. I can only imagine how well she's not going to take the news that she's going to be a grandmother and to a DiMera to boot. "

"She might surprise you. Just remind her that she married your dad, despite everyone warning her against it."

"That's a very valid point, but I'm not so sure she'll be in the mood to hear it."

"Well what did she have to say when you were dating Chad? He's also a DiMera. Surely she had some of the same concerns."

"She did." Abby agreed. "But I don't think I ever gave her the impression that I was that serious about him."

"Were you?"

Abby paused and looked up at him. "Not really. Maybe it could have developed into more down the road, if he hadn't—"

"If he hadn't lied."

Abby nodded. "Yeah. That was the deal breaker. That was kind of the end of what would ever be. EJ I can handle a lot, just as long as it's honest."

"Duly noted." They reached her small sedan and he opened the door for her. Before she got in he leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss. "I meant what I said. Call me if you need anything. Call me even if you don't need anything. We will figure this out. I just need some time to come up with the best plan moving forward."

Abby got in her car and looked back up to him as he moved to shut the door. "I know. And I'll give you that, but don't take forever."

"I won't. And don't forget to take your vitamins."

"I won't."

EJ stood back and watched her sedan until it rounded the corner and disappeared from sight before making the short walk back to his waiting limousine. He told the driver to take him to the office as he had a lot to think about before he faced Samantha again.


	3. Chapter 2

"Where were you last night?"

EJ looked up from his laptop and removed his reading glasses as Sami flounced into the living room in her usual loud manner.

"I waited up for you."

"Late night at the office. I had a video conference with the Hong Kong office."

"I gathered it was something like that, but why didn't you come to bed when you got home?"

"Oh I had a splitting headache after the meeting. I wasn't sure that I'd be able to sleep, and I didn't want to disturb you."

"You wouldn't have." Sami assured him. "Besides, you know I don't sleep when you're not next to me."

"Right." EJ just managed to catch his eye roll in time. The truth was that when he had finally returned home, he'd popped his head in the bedroom to see if Samantha had been waiting up and found her sleeping soundly, practically dead to the world.

"So anyway, I've been going through the flower choices that Monica, our wedding planner gave me for our wedding. She liked my idea of blood red roses everywhere but wants to accent them with another flower in a different color. I'm undecided. What color do you think would work best?"

When he didn't answer right away Sami waved her hand in front of his face. "EJ, did you hear what I said?"

"Excuse me?" EJ shook his head.

"Where were you?"

"What?"

"I was asking you what color the other flowers should be for our wedding. It's coming up so soon."

"Oh. Yes of course. Pink and blue are quite lovely."

Sami looked at him strangely. "For a baby shower maybe, but with red roses? I mean, I suppose a dark enough blue would work, but there's no way in hell I'm mixing pink and red. That's something Sydney would choose."

"Well—."

"Here." She shoved some colored pages into his hands. "Have a look at these. I printed out all the arrangement options that the Monica thought we might like. See if there's anything in there that screams 'EJ & Samantha forever.'"

"No. I'll leave that decision to you. I'm sure whatever you choose will be fine."

"That's what you've said about everything related to our wedding." Sami whined. "Come on EJ, I know you're pre-occupied with work, but at least help me with the flower choice and I promise I won't bother you about the rest."

"Sure. Okay." He rifled through the papers in his hands and chose one randomly, barely giving it a second glance. "This. I like this."

Sami's eyes widened as she took the winning one back from him and looked at his choice. "Seriously?"

"You told me to pick one. I've picked one. That's it. That's what I want." He spoke with authority leaving no doubt that he now considered the topic closed.

"Okay. I'll let her know that we made a decision."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to get done. Would you mind closing the doors on your way out?"

"Sure. No problem. I have a meeting with CW's marketing department in half an hour to get to. I should get going."

"Yes you should. Have a good day Samantha."

He waited until he heard her car drive away before picking up his phone.

* * *

After flushing the toilet, Abby held a cool, damp washcloth to her forehead and examined her reflection in the mirror. She was amazed that she still looked like her old normal self. She felt anything but like her old normal self. "Hey little one." She said as she patted her abdomen with her other hand. "I know you're trying to grow big and strong so that you can come out into the world in a few months, but it would help if you'd stop making eating my breakfast such an ordeal."

Not for the first time she wondered how long her morning sickness would last. It was going to be a challenge to hide her morning vomiting sessions from her mom and brother. Thankfully her mom was so wrapped up in her reconciliation with Daniel that she hadn't been paying much attention to her of late. And as for JJ, Abby was grateful that his community service kept him from hanging around the house for too long every morning.

"Abigail, are you okay in there?"

Speak of the devil, Abby thought to herself. After taking one last glance in the mirror she tossed the washcloth in the hamper and opened the door on JJ's side of the Jack and Jill bathroom they shared. "Hey squirt, what's up? I thought you left already."

"I was about to ask you the same thing. And I did. Leave that is. I got halfway to the square and realized that I'd forgotten my phone. I ran back up here for it and I heard you tossing your cookies. Are you sick?"

Abby shook her head. "I think I ate something that didn't agree with me. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Abby laughed and pushed him playfully towards the door. "You'd better get going or you'll be late for your shift. You don't want to screw that up."

"You're right. I'll catch you later. And don't' forget that we're watching Parker for Mom and Daniel tonight since they're having their dinner party."

"I remember." Abby breathed a sigh of relief after she heard the door shut downstairs. She was going to have to be very careful for the next few weeks, at least until she and EJ could up with a plan to break the news to everyone.

The sound of her vibrating phone caught her attention. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw EJ's photo pop up. "Hi." She said a little breathlessly. "What's up?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" EJ chuckled softly.

Abby felt the heat infuse her cheeks and was grateful he couldn't see her blush. "Let me rephrase that. Is there something I can help you with?" She regretted her choice of words before she even finished saying them.

"I'd say so." He teased.

"EJ!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm calling just to see how you're doing? How did you sleep last night?"

Abby smiled at the genuine concern she heard in his voice. "I had a little trouble falling asleep. My mind was racing."

"I'll bet. You?"

"Same. I stayed at the office until I was sure everyone would be asleep and then snuck home."

"I'll bet that went over well with Sami." Abby said dryly.

"Fortunately Samantha is accustomed to my late nights at the office."

"If I was Samantha I'd be questioning why a man such as yourself, with access to every resource known to man, has to stay at his office to work late when he could just as easily work from home."

"Fortunately you're not Samantha. I prefer you to be Abigail." EJ quipped, purposely ignoring her subtle dig at his relationship with his fiancée.

"Right."

"So the reason I called was to see if there's anything you need before I head to the office."

"Just a cure for morning sickness."

"Bad?"

"About the only thing I'm managing to keep down before noon is crackers and ginger tea."

"I'm sorry Abigail."

"For what?"

"For being the reason you're dealing with this."

"EJ, we're both to blame. I take full responsibility for our mis-"

"Our child is _not_ a mistake." EJ corrected her fiercely. "Our child is a gift. Never forget that."

"You're right." Abby agreed as tears gathered in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." EJ soothed, sensing the distress in her voice. "I didn't mean to snap. I just don't want our child growing up thinking it was a mistake."

"He or she won't. They'll be loved and they'll know it."

"Good. Now aside from the morning sickness, how's everything else?"

"Fine. I'm heading to work at the hospital for the afternoon and then tonight JJ and I are going to be babysitting Parker Jonas."

"Sounds fun."

"It will be. He's a good kid. I was thinking that I'd pull out the cupcake tins tonight and teach him how to bake."

"Don't let Johnny hear that. He covets your cupcakes. He'll be jealous."

"Like father, like son?"

"Of course."

Abby laughed. "Well thanks for checking in on me, but I really should get going. I have a couple of errands to run on my way to the hospital."

"Take care Abigail. And again, call me if you need anything."

"I will."

* * *

"Your usual?" Ben asked as Abby smiled at him across the counter at club TBD.

"No, I'm trying to kick my caffeine addiction, so just a large ginger tea please. And maybe one of those scrumptious-looking raspberry scones too." She figured by the time she got to her office she'd finally be able to keep something down.

"Hey Abby."

"Uncle Lucas." Abby turned at the sound of his voice and gave him a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm meeting with a colleague." He nodded towards his table in the corner where Abby could see a pretty long haired brunette typing on a laptop. "That's Sheryl, right? You introduced me to her a few weeks ago."

"It is."

"So how are things going between you two?" Abby teased. She'd sensed some sparks between them when she'd met Sheryl and hoped it was turning into something more. Her uncle hadn't been the same since his break up with Sami in the summer of 2012 and she'd been worried that he'd never find anyone else. There was no good reason why he didn't have women swarming around him. He was handsome and successful and a lot of fun. She supposed it had to do with Lucas' lingering feelings for his ex. For the millionth time, Abby wondered just what it was about Sami Brady that inspired the men she cared about to be so fixated on that mess of a woman. Hell, even her own father had defied Salem logic and been close friends with Sami.

"We're just co-workers. Nothing more."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Abby reminded him gently.

Lucas pointedly ignored her last statement. "I'm glad I ran into you."

"Oh?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"Ask away."

"Sami's supposed to drop Allie off at my place tonight but I have to fly to New York City this afternoon for an evening business meeting, so I was wondering if it would be okay if Allie gets dropped off at your place and stays over night? I'll be back to get her by the time she's finished school tomorrow."

"Sure. JJ and I are already babysitting Parker for Daniel tonight. It'll be fun if Allie's there too."

"Perfect. I'll text Sami and let her know what the plan is. You'll be home by six, right?"

"I will. Have fun in New York City." She nodded over to the table where Sheryl was working. "Are you taking Sheryl?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"You know how much we love having Allie stay with us, so if you want to stay away an extra night it's no problem."

Lucas rolled his eyes at her. "Thanks."

"Here's your tea and scone, Abigail."

"Thanks Ben." She handed him her money and headed out.

* * *

Abby had just taken a bite of her scone when she heard a knock on her office door. She chewed and swallowed and then called out. "Come in."

"Abigail." Sami said breathlessly as entered the room.

Speak of another devil. Abby thought to herself. She forced a smile on her face. "Sami! What a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you until tonight."

"Really? What's happening tonight?"

"Oh didn't Lucas text you yet?"

"I was in a meeting all morning. I haven't checked my phone."

Abby watched with interest as Sami scrolled through her text messages, looking for one from Lucas.

"Stupid phone." Sami muttered. "Every time I try to get to the most recent message it jumps back."

"Here, we have the same phone. Let me see if I can fix that for you."

Abby took the cell from her and had a look. "Well here's the problem, your conversation with my Uncle Lucas goes back to 2012. Every once and awhile you need to delete them to keep them from scrolling back."

"I can't delete that!"

"Why? Is there something critical in there?" Abby was perplexed as to why Sami objected so strongly.

"Yes. No. I mean. Isn't there a way we can fix it without having to delete it?"

Abby raised a brow. "Okay. Yeah. There is. We just need an app so we can save it. Give me a minute. You might even have one on here already." As suspected, she found one. "There we go. It's all saved."

"You're a miracle worker." Sami said gratefully.

"No. I just know how to use my phone. So anyhow, there's a new message from him in your inbox now."

She waited for Sami to read it. "Oh, now I get it. Lucas wants me to drop off Allie at your place tonight instead of his. Are you guys doing some family dinner or something?"

Abby shook her head. "No. He wants us to keep Allie overnight because he's going out of town on business."

"Oh?"

"With Sheryl."

"_Oh_."

Abby bit her lip to keep from smirking. Sami was practically turning green. She wondered whether EJ knew just how much interest Sami still took in her ex-husband's life. Of course it wasn't like she was going to run to EJ and tattle on Sami. She wanted EJ, in her life as her partner and soul mate, but she needed him to reach that point on his own or it wouldn't be authentic. Still, the thought that perhaps the home she was "wrecking" was a doomed one anyway made her feel a smidge less guilty about being EJ's pregnant mistress.

"So it's no problem for Allie to stay with us. Just drop her off whenever. Parker's staying with us too tonight."

"Sure." Sami said distractedly.

"If you didn't know about that before you must have had another reason for stopping by?"

That got Sami's attention. "Yes!" Despite the fact that there was no one else around she leaned over and whispered. "Did you get your results back yet?"

"Results?" Abby's heart thumped loudly.

"You know. Of the pregnancy test."

"Ah yes. I did."

"And?"

Abby took a deep breath. There was little point in trying to lie to Sami. Very soon everyone would find out anyway. "And the test was positive."

"Omigod! Abigail. Congratulations!"

Abby tried not to wince as Sami enveloped her in a huge hug.

"You don't seem as thrilled." She said after she released her. "I'm sorry. Is it the father? Did he give you grief?"

"No. No. The father's been wonderful and supportive. It's just complicated."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." She gently pushed Sami towards the door. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have to get a lot of work done this afternoon and I can't stay late, so I'm afraid I don't have any more time to chat. What I just told you, that's just between us, okay?"

"Of course."

"I _will_ tell my family soon, but I want it to be done the right way."

"I will not tell a soul. It's our little secret."

Abby watched her walk away and had no doubt that very soon EJ would be hearing her news from his fiancée. Sami might be able to resist telling the town, but Abby knew better than to expect her to keep it a secret from him. _If you know only knew, Sami._

* * *

"I'm heading out honey." Jennifer called out to Abby as she walked into her office later that afternoon.

"Have a great time. Daniel's dropping off Parker at the house, right?"

"He is. Oh and before I forget, Hope asked if it was okay if Ciara stayed over too. That way she doesn't have to rush home from the party. I already texted JJ, he'll pick her up at the pub on his way home."

"Oh that's perfect. Did Uncle Lucas mention to you that Allie's staying with us?"

"He did. You and JJ will have a full house with the three kids."

"It'll be fun. We'll order pizza and make it our own little dinner party."

* * *

"EJ?"

"Down here." EJ called back as he handed his coat and brief case to Harold to put away. He'd missed seeing the children the day before, so he'd made a point of being home in time for them to return from school today.

"Good." Sami said as she hurried down the staircase carrying a small overnight bag and her briefcase. "I was going to call you."

"About?"

"I have an early morning meeting in New York tomorrow and since your father took the plane with him on his European trip, I have to fly commercial."

"Oh the horror." EJ deadpanned. "New York?"

"New York City, yes. One of CW's clients from Paris is in the States and wants to meet me with me. The only time he'd agree to is bright and early tomorrow. I would have run it by you but you were tied up in another meeting."

EJ waved off her explanation. "It's fine. Are the children home yet?"

"They got home about 10 minutes ago, and that's the other thing. It's Allie's day to go to Lucas, but she needs to go to Jennifer's because they're keeping her for the night." Sami scrunched her face apologetically. "Do you mind taking her there?"

EJ's pulse sped up at the thought of seeing Abigail. "Of course not. Anything else?"

"Oh and Theo is staying with us overnight. Abe dropped him off and asked if he could come for a sleepover with Johnny and Sydney since he has plans and couldn't get Theo's normal sitter."

"Oh good. I always love spending time with my nephew."

"That's what I told Abe." Sami glanced at her watch. "Anyhow, I hate to dump this all on you and run, but I won't make my flight if I don't leave now."

"Don't let me keep you."

* * *

The wheels in EJ's head were turning as he wandered into the kitchen, where Mary was treating Allie, Johnny, Sydney and Theo to an after school snack of melon slices. He heard Johnny comment to his twin. "You're so lucky. Abigail will probably make you cupcakes. They're soooooooo good. Aren't they daddy?"

"Best in the world." EJ agreed with a big smile.

"That's because Abigail is awesome."

"She is indeed."

"I wish we could all go to Abigail's house for cupcakes." Johnny said wistfully.

"Yeah." Sydney chimed in. "That would be fun."

EJ crouched down to eye level with his daughter. "Well why can't we?"

"Do you mean it Daddy?"

"Well we'll have to see if it's okay with Abigail when we get there, but I don't see why we can't all go with Allie, at least for the evening. We'll stop and get some surprises on the way too."

"Yay!" The kids chimed in chorus.

* * *

"Oh that must be Daniel with Parker. I'll get it. I have to fold anyway." She tossed down her cards and left the table.

"Oh sure. Leave me to fend off the shark alone." JJ called out with a laugh.

"It's not my fault that I'm a much better poker player than you." Ciara said seriously. "You need to practice more."

"I was taught by Jack Deveraux. I should be winning."

Ciara shrugged. "I taught myself. From a book. You know what books are, right?"

"I read." JJ protested defensively.

"Obviously not enough."

"Look who's here!" Abby called out as Parker ran into the room, straight to JJ who scooped him up and gave him a big hug.

"Excellent. Reinforcements!"

"Parker's too young." Ciara reminded him. "When will Allie be here? At least _she_ knows how to play poker properly."

"Should be soon—" Abby was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. "I'll get it again."

She was still chuckling over the beating JJ was taking from Ciara as she flung open the door.

"Hello Sam—" She stopped cold. "EJ?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"EJ?" He was the last person Abby had expected to find on the other side of the door.

"Abigail!"

Abby looked down and for the first time realized that in addition to Allie, who she'd been expecting, Theo, Johnny & Sydney were all standing there, grinning up at her.

"We brought pizza!" Johnny announced proudly.

Abby looked at the stack of boxes that EJ was holding and nodded. "I see that! Looks like you brought enough to feed the whole neighborhood."

"Well they all wanted different toppings and I didn't know what you and JJ would like. And I figured if Parker's anything like Sydney and Johnny at that age, then he'll just want cheese."

"Good guess." She gave EJ a quizzical look. "But I thought Sami was bringing Allie over?"

"Oh she had to go out of town for a sudden business meeting."

"Really? She didn't say anything when I ran into her."

Abby felt a sudden tugging on her pant leg. She looked down into Sydney's big blue eyes and smiled. "Yes honey?"

"Where's Parker?"

"Parker is in the living room with JJ. And Ciara's here too. She's been whipping poor JJ at poker. Why don't you guys go find them?"

The kids took off, leaving EJ & Abby alone in the foyer. "I don't mean to be rude, but is there somewhere I can put the pizzas?"

Abby snapped out of her momentary trance, a happening she took for granted whenever she was around EJ. "Of course. We'll put them in the kitchen. Here let me help you." She reached out her hands only to be met by EJ's shaking head.

"I don't think so sweetheart."

Abby sighed and then whispered. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"Doesn't matter. I'll carry all of them. Just lead the way."

Abby led him into the spacious kitchen. "We can set them up on the island and everyone can pick whatever kinds they want. You didn't have to bring all of these. We were just about to order in."

"Nonsense. I added 3 children and 1 adult to the guest list. The least I could do was bring dinner."

Abby poured herself a big glass of ice water from the pitcher she'd already brought out to put on the dinner table. She nodded to EJ to ask if he wanted one. He shook his head. She took a sip from her glass before asking him. "So Sami had a business trip?"

"Yes. To New York City."

Abby started coughing, nearly choking, and causing EJ to rush to her side with concern.

"Abigail! Sweetheart, are you okay? Can you breathe?"

Abby coughed a couple more times. "I'm fine. Apparently I've forgotten how to drink water." She paused and caught her breath. "So New York City?"

"Yes. One of our European clients asked her to meet him for a breakfast meeting tomorrow. Sami felt it was better to get there tonight rather than risk the timing of a redeye flight."

"I'll bet she did." Abby muttered under her breath.

"Pardon me?"

"I mean, that was smart thinking. You never know what kind of delays you'll face when flying. She obviously cares a great deal about that New York meeting."

"Samantha works very hard for CW."

"Mmm-mmm." Abby decided to let the subject drop and went to the cupboard to get the plates for everyone for the pizza. She remembered the promise of non-interference that she'd made and kept the remainder of her thoughts about Sami's sudden New York City trip to herself. She did feel a bit bad for her uncle and his co-worker/aspiring girlfriend Sheryl though. Lucas was certainly well accustomed to Sami's ways, but it would be an eye opening experience for poor Sheryl.

* * *

_New York City_

"Can I start you off with some drinks?"

Lucas smiled across the table at his dinner companion before lifting his head to the waiter. "A glass of your best champagne for the lady and a glass of your best sparkling cider for me."

"Lucas, I don't have to have alcohol." Sheryl started to protest.

"I insist."

"I'll be back with your drinks in a moment and to take your order if you're ready."

"We will be."

Lucas turned back to face the pretty brunette. "After the miracle that you pulled off in that presentation, you deserve that champagne and more."

"Well thank you." Sheryl said sincerely. "I couldn't have done it without you. We make a fantastic team."

"That we do." Lucas agreed. "And I'm hoping that you're open to that team being not just in the boardroom." He slid his hand across the table to cover hers. It was a bold move on his part, and he hoped it wouldn't backfire. He'd been trying to keep things strictly professional between them, but the more they worked together the more he enjoyed it and enjoyed being with _her_. It was the first time since the great Sami fiasco of 2012 that he felt that maybe he wasn't doomed to spend eternity alone. Sheryl was nothing like Sami. She was easygoing, low maintenance and emotionally stable. It was a refreshing change, one that was long overdue in his life.

Sheryl glanced down and then up to meet his deep brown eyes. Her blue eyes sparkled as she flirted back. "What exactly are you getting at?"

Lucas leaned forward and lifted her hand to his lips. He brushed a soft kiss across her palm. "Well, I was hoping that you'd be open to seeing just how far our teamwork takes us."

"Oh I'm definitely open to that." Sheryl winked

* * *

After giving the driver the name of the hotel, Sami glanced at her watch and swore under her breath. The direct flight from Salem to New York City that she'd planned to take, the one that would have put her in the city hours earlier, had been cancelled due to mechanical problems. She'd just managed to catch a flight to New York via Chicago, but it had added hours to her travel time. This was all Stefano's fault. If only he hadn't taken the DiMera jet to Europe with him. If only Stefano and EJ weren't too cheap to buy a second plane. She'd suggested it months earlier but EJ had shushed her on the topic, citing it as a frivolous expense during a time when the company couldn't afford to throw away money. She recalled a time when he would have not only bought a second plane, but decked it out in her favorite colours, just to win her approval. Since the Eric/Kristen fiasco, those days were long gone. Although she wouldn't ever dare speak the thought aloud, especially around her all-seeing mother, more often than not these days, she wondered if she'd made a huge mistake.

She sighed and leaned back against the seat. One good thing about the lateness of the time was that she'd be able to call her client in Paris tonight before she went to bed. She's outright lied to EJ about her meeting tomorrow, so he'd be expecting results. She just hoped he didn't press her for too many details.

Her thoughts turned to the real reason she'd come to New York City: Lucas. _He's going to kill me when he finds out I followed himand he's going to demand to know why_. Sami wasn't sure she even knew what had compelled her to do this. All she knew was that the moment sweet little Abigail Deveraux had innocently let it slip that Lucas was going on a trip with his hot brunette co-worker she'd felt a burning need to stop him, at any cost. She just hoped she made it in time to the hotel to stop him before things got too far.

After hearing about his trip she'd called in a favor from Lucas' assistant Heather at Mad World. A promise of a fully paid weekend at a Colorado spa had yielded Sami not only the name of Lucas' hotel, but also his full itinerary. His meeting would have wrapped up and hour earlier and if he stayed true to form, he'd be dining with Sheryl in the hotel's fanciest restaurant right now. All she had to do was get there before they headed upstairs. She had no idea what she was going to do once she saw him, but she trusted in her ability to plan on the fly.

* * *

"EJ!" Abby squealed as she felt his arms slide around her from behind. His right hand swiftly traveled upwards, until his thumb found what it was looking for. She shuddered with desire and leaned against him as he stroked her sensitive nipple. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing sweetheart?" EJ murmured in her ear before gently nipping at her lobe.

"It looks like you're trying to get us caught. The kids and JJ are in the living room."

"I know." EJ chuckled. "I just sent them there."

"Yeah, with the promise that you'll call them back in here to make cupcakes after we put away the leftover pizza and clean up the dishes."

"Exactly. Believe me. You won't see a single one of them coming back a second sooner and offering to help."

Abby couldn't really dispute that point. They'd practically run out of the room when they saw EJ get up from the table, and start putting things away. She made a mental note that their child, would grow up with better manners.

"But still. You're still engaged to Johnny's, Sydney's and Allie's mother. What if they walk in and see us? They'll be confused and upset."

EJ released her with a kiss on the top of her head and a regretful sigh. "I can't argue with that. At some point though, the truth will come out."

"It will. But we'll do everything we can to make sure that the impact on them is minimized." Abby couldn't help but continue to feel guilty though. She loved Johnny and Sydney just as much as she loved her cousin Allie and she knew that no matter how things played out, their lives would be forever impacted by the existence of the baby she was carrying. She could only hope that everyone involved would do their best to make them all feel loved and secure.

They continued working side by side until all of the dishes had been loaded into the dishwasher and the left over slices of pizza had been stowed away in the fridge.

"I guess it's safe to call the kids back in now." Abby said as she walked into the pantry and started organizing all of the ingredients that they'd need. "Do you want to go get them?"

"Already on it." EJ called back.

A minute later Abby emerged and found an excited Johnny and Theo waiting for her. "Where are the rest of them?"

"Ciara says that she doesn't do baking and Allie says she already knows how to bake. JJ said he was going to teach them how to play blackjack since they're so good at poker already."

"Oh that should be interesting. What about your dad? And Sydney and Parker?"

"We're right here. We just have to make a couple of pit stops first. Abigail, would you mind helping Sydney?"

"I don't need help Daddy." Sydney frowned.

"Daddy knows that. You're a big girl. It's just to show you where to go. That's all, sweetheart."

Abby glanced at Parker nodded at EJ. "You know where the bathroom is by the front door?"

"I do. We'll meet you back here in a few minutes."

"Come on Sydney. I'll take you upstairs."

* * *

"Was that the doorbell I heard?" Abby asked as she followed Sydney back down the staircase.

"It was. You know that guy that Mom was dating a couple of months ago?"

"Liam?"

"Yeah, Liam."

"What was he doing here?"

"I don't know." JJ shrugged. I heard the door. I answered it. He started telling me something about his phone charger and then suddenly stopped when EJ and Parker came out of the bathroom. He looked, like, _really_ surprised to see EJ, and then he mumbled something about remembering where he'd left his charger after all and hightailed it out of here.

"That's weird."

"I know, right?"

"Abigail, he works at the hospital, correct?"

"Sort of. He's a pharmaceutical salesman."

"Oh I know that. Believe me, I know that."

Abby giggled and her cheeks turned red as she remembered where and why EJ had encountered Liam before. "Oh that's right."

"What?" JJ looked back and forth between them with confusion.

"Sorry. It's an inside joke." Abby explained.

"I didn't know you two knew each other well enough to share inside jokes."

"Of course we do." Abby did her best to allay his suspicions. "I used to date Chad, EJ's little brother, remember? We spent time together. We're friends."

"If you say so. Just don't go reminding mom of that fact. She'll go ballistic."

"I know. So you're sure you don't want to help us bake cupcakes JJ?"

"I'd love to help, believe me, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if I don't stay and beat Ciara in blackjack, she will _never_ let me live it down."

"JJ Deveraux, are you telling me that you're afraid of a ten year old girl?"

EJ, who'd been watching and listening to the siblings interact, couldn't help but come to JJ's defense. "Pardon me for saying this, but Ciara Brady isn't exactly a typical ten year old girl."

"Well she's always been precocious."

"There's precocious and then there's Ciara. One day that lovely young lady will rule Salem."

"I think she already does." JJ quipped. "Anyhow, have fun baking the cupcakes. Call us when you want them eaten."

"We will."

* * *

Sami sent a quick text off to Heather as she waited to check in at the front desk. She glanced at the reply a few seconds later. "Hi, you should have received an email from Heather at Mad World a little while ago? I'm Lucas Horton's wife."

"Ah yes, you were able to join your husband after all. I've got your key card here. It's room 2329. Enjoy your stay Mrs. Horton. I'm sure Mr. Horton will be happy you're here."

"Thank you. I'm not sure that happy is the word he'll use, but it'll definitely be something he never forgets" She smiled as the wheels started spinning in her head. On her way in she'd poked her head into the restaurant and as expected, saw Lucas and Sheryl dining. They were still on the main course, so she knew she had a little time to prepare. There were certain advantages to knowing Lucas so well. For example, she knew that if he intended to spend the night with Sheryl, he'd do it in his own hotel room where he could properly hang up his suit jacket and tie. All Sami had to do was get dressed, or rather, undressed and wait.

* * *

"I can't believe they're all gone. We made two dozen cupcakes and the only evidence left is the dirty bowls from the batter and the icing."

"They were good!"

"Johnny's right." JJ piped in. "You make the world's best cupcakes Abigail."

"Well thank you, but you know I can't take credit. I had wonderful helpers." Abigail said as she went around to Theo, Johnny, Parker and Sydney and gave them each a big kiss on the cheek. "I couldn't have done it without you guys."

"You forgot to kiss Daddy. He helped too."

Abby bit her lip and looked from the small blue eyed child over to EJ. Her look said it all. _What do I do now?_

"Yeah. Daddy helped." Johnny agreed. " He says that he can't bake, but he sure does like your cupcakes Abigail."

"I'm sure your daddy is just being polite. Surely your staff at home make cupcakes that are just as good?"

"Mary doesn't make us cupcakes. She makes us pies and cookies and tira – how do you say that again?"

"Tiramisu." EJ automatically corrected. "And Johnny's right. Mary doesn't do cupcakes. We've asked but she says that she can't possibly compete with your pretty ones."

"Pretty? She thinks my cupcakes are pretty?"

"They _are_ pretty." Sydney insisted. "Especially when we put sprinkles on them, like the ones we had tonight. Now kiss Daddy."

Abby's brown eyes pled with EJ's.

"You heard her. " He smirked.

In the back of her mind, Abby replayed the time when she reminded him that they were known friends and how it would be suspicious if they suddenly started avoiding each other. She supposed the same thing applied here. She walked over to him and leaned down to kiss his cheek. At the last second he turned his head, causing their lips to meet instead.


	5. Chapter 4

Sami glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand as she smoothed non-existent wrinkles from the mid-thigh length skirt of her lavender satin and lace nightie. "He should be up here any minute now."

Upon arriving in Lucas' hotel room, she'd briefly considered disrobing completely and waiting for him, naked, in the middle of his bed. She ended up dismissing the thought after weighing the odds of him being furious enough to immediately toss her from the room. He was a passionate man and she knew how to push his buttons better than anyone. Better safe than sorry.

Of course if she did end up out the door, it wouldn't be the first time for them. She smirked as she thought back to the time that Lucas had booked them a suite at the Towers for a night of romance before their last wedding, and how their usual hijinks had led to Lucas getting locked outside the room in nothing but his boxer shorts. At least if something similar happened to her tonight, her nightie was cute and new and no more revealing than any of the dresses worn by the twenty-somethings in the hotel night club downstairs. Despite already having a closet full of new nightgowns ready for her upcoming honeymoon, she'd bought it on a whim at Barrens a week earlier, right after running into Lucas with Sheryl at the club.

Sami knew her mother would have a field day pondering the significance of that. If she was honest with herself, Sami wasn't sure what to make of it either. Her head liked to remind her that she was an engaged woman. Her heart liked to remind her that despite a thaw in her relationship with EJ back in mid-February, things weren't entirely back to normal between them. He was distant and he'd been _very_ distracted lately. It was disconcerting, as Sami had grown accustomed to EJ bending over backwards to please her. If he was any other man, his recent disinterest would have her wondering if he was cheating on her.

She shook that unpleasant thought out of her head. EJ was capable of a lot of things, but he would never betray her that way. His only mistress right now, was his work. She understood his loyalty to his family company, but she needed attention too. His work schedule would have to change after their wedding, but for now, Sami considered his preoccupation with other matters to be a blessing. There's no way EJ would understand why Sami just had to come to New York. Sami wasn't entirely sure why she was here either. All she knew was that she had to stop Lucas from making a horrible mistake.

* * *

Lucas grabbed Sheryl's hands in his as they stopped outside the door of her suite, which was directly across the hall from his own. "I know it's getting late, but I was hoping that you'd like to come inside with me for a while?"

Sheryl beamed. "I'd love to."

"Really?" Lucas grinned like a boy who'd been handed a shiny new toy truck. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush—"

"I'm completely sure." Sheryl answered. To prove it she reached over and pulled his head down to hers and gave him a lingering kiss that left no doubt what her intentions were.

"Well then, shall we?" Lucas licked his lips and eagerly pulled his key card out and swiped it through the magnetic reader. A second later he opened the door. Grabbing Sheryl by the hand, he led her down the short dark hallway. His free hand reached for the light switch just past the closet door. Light flooded the room. Just as Lucas was about to lean in for another kiss he noticed that Sheryl was looking past him, at something on the bed.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Abby's pulse raced as her lips collided unexpectedly with EJ's. A little voice buzzed around her mind, telling her that kissing EJ in front of her brother and the children wasn't a good idea, but she pushed it away. There was something so intoxicating about him, them – a pull that she couldn't resist. Fortunately she was saved by the bell or rather a quacking duck.

"Is that your phone JJ?" Theo laughed.

"It is! Oh hey Parker, it's your dad. Come here buddy, we'll go take this in the living room."

That was enough to break the moment. Abby pulled back and looked at EJ. He was smirking. _You are terrible_ she mouthed to him. His smirk grew even bigger. She shook her head at him and backed away.

"So kids, who wants to help me clean up?" Abby said as she waved her index finger in the air in front of them. "And don't think that any of you are escaping it this time." Her announcement was met with a series of groans. "I'm not kidding."

"We'll all help you." Johnny volunteered. "Come on guys." He stood up and grabbed his dirty plate, motioning for the rest of them to follow.

Ciara shook her head and pushed her plate towards Allie, who automatically picked it up with her own. Ciara waited until the kids were tied up at the dishwasher before turning her attention to EJ. "I saw what you did there."

"Pardon me?"

"I said." Ciara rolled her eyes and said it again, this time more slowly. "I saw what you did there."

EJ wasn't sure what to make of her. He'd heard stories about this small, dark haired, dark eyed child from Samantha, especially after Samantha had been coerced into taking her earring shopping. How was it that Samantha had referred to her small cousin? Oh yes as a minx in training. EJ had quipped at the time that if anyone should know one, it was her. Samantha had shaken her head and insisted that she wasn't half the schemer that Ciara was at that age. She'd been the good girl until her teens when she found herself in constant competition with her older, perfect sister Carrie. EJ had been skeptical at the time, not having been around Ciara much at all. "And what exactly is it that you think I did, young lady?"

"You kissed Abigail."

"No." EJ shook his head. "She kissed me, just like she kissed Johnny, Theo, Parker and Sydney."

It was Ciara's turn to shake her head. "Oh no, that's what you'd like us to believe. But I saw you turn your head at the last second. And more importantly, I saw you smirk afterwards. You did that deliberately. You're _very_ lucky that JJ's phone rang at just the right moment. What would my cousin Sami think of her fiancé kissing another woman? "

EJ could feel his heart thumping in his ears. His eyes fluttered uncontrollably and he stuttered. "Clearly you mis - misinterpreted what you saw."

Ciara smiled smugly. "I don't think so. I spend a lot of time watching people, observing what they do. Body language is very telling. You've spent most of this evening watching Abigail, especially when you think no one is watching."

EJ was instantly defensive. "Abigail and I are friends, nothing more."

"Oh really?" Ciara raised an eyebrow, and reminded EJ in that moment that she was definitely the daughter of Detective Hope Brady. "Then why does Abigail keep sneaking glances at you, too?"

"Like I said, we're friends. That's all."

Ciara crossed her arms. "I don't think so. She looks at you the way my brother Shawn looks at his wife Belle and you do the same with her. I don't think my cousin Sami is going to be happy when she realizes what's been going on right under her nose. And look out world when Sami Brady is angry."

EJ was stumped. He knew how to handle adults who posed a threat to him, but what on earth was he supposed to do with this girl? There was no Bad Man Guidebook to tell him what to do when a pint-sized vixen in training was calling the shots.

"You're wondering how to handle me, aren't you?" Ciara said knowingly. "You could try asking your daddy for help, but believe me; he'd be just as flummoxed as you are."

"Flummoxed? That's quite the word for a ten year old."

"I read." Ciara explained. "A lot. Not just kids books or even young adults. I read the psychology books that my mom brings home from work. The ones that help make her the best detective in Salem."

EJ sighed. When he was younger, he would have put more effort into throwing her off track. Having years of experience dealing with people who were trying to hold things over him, he knew better than to waste his time now. Sometimes he won, sometimes the blackmailers won. This was clearly going to be a case of the latter. "So let's cut to the chase my dear. What's it going to take? More earrings?"

Ciara shook her head. "No, those are too visible. I want something I can hide more easily when I'm with my mom."

"A necklace then?"

"No. I already have a necklace that my daddy gave me before he left that I don't take off. I want a diamond bracelet. I have one picked out at Barrens. If you ask the staff at the fine jewelry counter, they'll know."

"A bracelet? And just how are you planning on hiding that?"

"Oh that's easy. We wear long sleeved jackets as part of our school uniform. I can easily hide it underneath."

"You've thought of everything."

"Unlike you, yes." Ciara looked over to the kitchen where the kids were helping Abby put the last of the dishes inside. She slid off her chair and started walking towards the exit to the living room. She turned back and looked at EJ one more time. "Barrens is open til 9 tonight, by the way."

EJ forced a smile and nodded. "Understood."

* * *

After the kids scampered off into the living room Abby walked over and sat down next to EJ at the table. "What were you and Ciara talking about?"

"She knows."

"Excuse me? Knows what?"

"About us."

"What?!"

EJ shook his head. "Not all the details of course, and not about the baby, but she knows there's something more between us than just friendship."

"How?"

"I can only assume that she inherited her observation skills from both of her parents and got the cunning of a full blooded Kiriakis. Victor must be so proud of her."

"Omigod. What's she planning to do?"

"The usual. Blackmail."

"Seriously?"

EJ nodded. "I have to stop at Barrens and pick up a small token of appreciation for Miss Ciara at the fine jewelry counter. She's had her eye on it for a while. In agreement for me doing that, she won't tell Samantha what she knows."

Abby bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I don't even know what to say. I mean, she's, she's—"

"I know!"

"She's ten. And she's already blackmailing people. And a DiMera no less!"

"You sound proud." EJ accused with a touch of annoyance.

Abby shrugged. "I am. And I know my dad would be proud of her if he was here. You have to admit that she's doing something that most adults can't pull off. You bad men can be a scary bunch."

"Yes. So scary. It's amazing that you just didn't run away from the cabin that day."

Abby laughed. "I tried. You stopped me, remember?"

"I do. And I don't regret it for a second." He took a quick glance around the room, making sure that no one was watching, in particular a small brunette, before leaning over and giving her a kiss. His hand automatically went to her abdomen, rubbing it affectionately. As their kiss ended he murmured softly. "No regrets, ever."

"Abigail!"

EJ and Abby broke apart and stood up at the sound of her name being called.

"Yes Johnny?"

"Can we watch _Frozen_?"

"It's a school day tomorrow. I don't think there's time to watch it and get you home for bed." Abby said. "If it wasn't for that, it would be no problem. I love that movie."

"Why can't we sleep over here?" Johnny grinned.

Abby shrugged and looked up at EJ. "It's okay with me. We already have three of them staying, what's three more? There's lots of room here, and I'm sure JJ won't mind."

"Daddy can we? Please?" Sydney asked, having overheard Johnny's request.

"It'll be fun." Allie piped in as the rest of the kids joined them.

"But you guys didn't bring anything for a sleepover." EJ reminded them.

"You could go home and get their stuff." Ciara suggested helpfully. "And you could run that errand at Barrens that we talked about a few minutes ago."

EJ sighed. He knew when he was outnumbered. "Fine. I'll run home and get your books and clothes for tomorrow. But that means that when I come back that you guys will co-operate and do whatever Abigail and JJ ask of you. And it also means that as soon as the movie is over, you will go to bed, with no arguments."

"We will." They chimed in unison.

"Good. Then I'll be back in less than an hour. I'd suggest that you start watching your movie now."


	6. Chapter 5

"What the hell?" Sheryl's eyes widened as light flooded the room, illuminating the bed and the fact that they were not alone in the room.

Lucas turned his head in the direction of Sheryl's gaze. "Sami? What the hell?"

Sami blinked her eyes as she heard his voice, realizing that she must have dozed off while waiting. "Lucas!" She smiled. "I've been waiting for you. I must have fallen asleep. I had the most wonderful dream."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Sami laughed and gave him a wink. "You know perfectly well what I'm doing here."

"I know no such thing!"

Sami nodded her head knowingly. "I get it. This is part of the fantasy. Okay. I'll play along. It always adds something extra special when we role play."

"Fantasy? Role play?" Sheryl arched her brows. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sheryl, I swear—"

"Oh you picked a good one Lucas. She's convincing. And very pretty too. You know how I love brunettes."

"Sami, shut up!" Lucas hissed.

Sheryl looked from Lucas to Sami and back to Lucas. "Look Lucas, I don't know what kind of woman you thought I was, but I was under the impression that it was going to be just you and me tonight. I had no idea that you wanted, you wanted—" She couldn't bring herself to say it. "I'm just not into that kind of thing. If I'd known that you were, I would have pointed you in Jordan's direction. That's way more her speed."

"I don't!" Lucas protested. "Sami! Tell her the truth."

Sami shrugged her shoulders and put on her best angelic façade. "I don't know what you're talking about. You're the one who texted me and told me where to be tonight. This was all your idea. In fact, I was little taken aback. I mean, we haven't done a threesome since Will went on that winter camping trip with the school and Sharon, the Phys. Ed. teacher joined us."

"Liar!"

"Oh that's right. I forgot about that night in the Horton cabin when you were with Chloe. I mean, it was a little awkward as I was almost 5 months pregnant with Sydney, but we had that bed rocking." Sami gave a sweet smile to Sheryl. "Has he told you about Chloe? She was a brunette too and the most stunning blue eyes. Lucas has a thing for blue eyes, obviously."

"She's lying. I did _not_ text her and tell her to come here. Hell I didn't even tell her that I was coming to New York!" Lucas insisted. "I can prove it." He reached into his pocket for his phone and scrolled to his most recent conversation with Sami. He handed the phone to Sheryl.

She shook her head and backed away. "I don't need to see it."

"I insist. Scroll back if you want and you'll find nothing about Sami coming here. In fact, she was supposed to be in Salem dropping off our daughter Allie at my sister's place for the night."

"Oh don't worry." Sami explained. "EJ agreed to do it instead. He's a sweetheart. He was _very_ accommodating. Practically jumped at the chance to help."

Sheryl sighed and took the phone from Lucas' outstretched hand. As requested, she scrolled through his recent conversations with Sami and didn't find anything other than what he'd already told her about Allie. As she continued to read them, something else did catch her eye though, causing her to frown.

Lucas noticed the change in her expression immediately. "What? You look worried."

"Can we talk?"

"Of course."

"Not here. In my room." She headed for the door with Lucas right behind her. Just before he left he called back to Sami.

"Don't you dare go anywhere. We're not done talking. And get dressed!"

Sami leaned back on her elbows on the bed and smiled proudly. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

Lucas shut the door and followed Sheryl into her room. "Look, Sheryl, I don't know what possessed Sami to do that, but you have to believe that I had no idea that she was going to be here tonight. And she's totally lying about the rest too."

Sheryl smiled sadly. "I believe you."

Lucas let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"That's not why I asked to speak with you alone though."

"It wasn't?"

She shook her head. "I was stunned to see her, but you've told me enough stories, and to be honest the rumor mill at Mad World is quite active. I've heard the gossip from others, about you and Sami and your colorful history."

Lucas made a face. "Whatever you've heard, times it by ten and you might come close to the level of craziness in my history with Sami. But that's just it, it is history. It's in the past."

"I don't think it is."

Lucas was perplexed. "What do you mean?"

Sheryl held up his phone. "You asked me to check your conversations with Sami."

"Yeah, and you found nothing about her coming here, right?"

"True. But I noticed something else."

"What?"

"You have over six months of saved text messages from a woman you're supposedly over."

"We share 2 kids and a grandchild. Of course we stay in touch."

Sheryl shook her head. "Oh no, I mean, I only glanced at a few of the conversations, but you two aren't talking about your kids 90% of the time. From the looks of it, you text each other first thing every morning, and last thing every night, and multiple times during the day. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were still a couple, perhaps a couple in a long distance relationship, but a couple nevertheless."

Lucas grimaced and ran his fingers through his hair. He stared down at his shoes, afraid to meet the truth in Sheryl's gaze. "Sami and I go way back."

"I know."

He shook his head. "No, I mean _way_ back. As in, she was 15 and I was 17 when we met. She was my first real friend and to be honest, probably the only true friend I`ve ever had. We may not have worked out as a couple, but it's hard to give up that level of closeness. We had a bad falling out, years ago, over Will. Those were the most miserable years of my life. I can handle not being romantically involved with her, but I'm not willing to sacrifice our friendship."

"No one's asking you to. I would never ask you to give up your _friendship_ with her, but I'm not convinced that's all it is."

"Of course that's all it is. Sami's with EJ now. They're getting married soon."

"Does Sami realize that?" Sheryl laughed wryly. "I mean, she was in your bed, waiting for you. What if I hadn't come in the room with you? What if you'd entered alone and found her like that? What would you have done? Would you have been able to resist temptation?"

"It's a pointless question. That's not what happened." Lucas answered, a little too quickly.

Sheryl shook her head. "And there's my answer."

"Sheryl, you have to believe me when I say that I _really_ like you."

"Oh, I do."

Lucas exhaled in relief.

"But that doesn't mean we're right for each other."

Lucas started to protest. Sheryl held up her hand. "Let me finish, please."

"Okay."

"I like you Lucas. And I believe you when you say that you like me. I also believe that you want to be over your ex, but it's obvious that there's still something there. Before we can go any further, if we even do, you need to finish whatever it is you have with Sami."

"But—"

"If I thought that I stood a chance of winning, I'd fight Sami for you, but right now, there's no doubt in my mind that she would win."

Lucas bit his lip. He wanted so badly to argue that she stood a chance, but Sheryl had a point. Deep down he knew that he was not ready to give up all hope for a future with Sami. Maybe he would be once she finally married EJ. He hoped so.

"I think it's best if we stop seeing each other."

"Of course." Lucas agreed, with more than a hint of dejection in his tone. "From now on, it'll be strictly business."

"About that." Sheryl bit her lip. "Look, I know I'm new at Mad World and I love working there, but I really don't think I can keep working so close to you."

"You're saying you want to quit?"

Sheryl brushed at her eyes. "No! I don't want to quit. I love my job. It's the best job I've ever had. But I don't know what else to do."

"Don't cry. Please. You don't need to give up anything. Mad World has an opening for a senior graphics designer in Houston. I know you're relatively new, but I've seen your work and I know you're more than capable of handling the added responsibility that would come with the promotion."

"Houston?" Sheryl brightened.

"Yeah, Houston. If you don't want to go there, I can check with our Boston and Los Angeles offices to see what's available."

"Houston's perfect. It's way too hot and humid in the summer. It gets hurricanes, just like Alabama. It'll feel like home."

Lucas chuckled. "Then you're all set."

Sheryl smiled sadly. "I guess I am. You know, if you ever do manage to shake your Sami _problem_, you'll know where to find me."

* * *

Sami sat up as she heard the door close. Seconds later Lucas appeared. "How's Sheryl?"

"I'm not discussing Sheryl with you." Lucas answered coldly.

"Okay." Sami pressed her lips together nervously for a few seconds. "Are you going to yell at me?"

"Would it do any good?"

She smirked. "Probably not."

"Then no." Lucas replied. He walked over to the luggage rack and zipped up his suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh I got another room. You're firmly ensconced in this one, so I didn't see a point in trying to boot you out."

"You're leaving me?" Sami heard him mumble something under his breath. "What?"

"I said if it only it was that easy."

"Oh."

"Goodnight Sami." Lucas grabbed the remainder of his belongings and headed for the door.

"What? Goodnight? Aren't we going to talk?"

"I'm not in the mood. Maybe when we get back to Salem."

"Oh."

She watched him leave and then sat back down on the bed. Her brow furrowed. "That's not how this was supposed to turn out. Not at all. She'd been expecting his usual passionate anger. The kind that inevitably led to relieving their aggression in a mutually enjoyable way. His refusal to talk was worrisome.

* * *

"You're back." Abby smiled at EJ as she opened the door. He was loaded down with backpacks and a couple of overnight bags. She reached for the backpacks. "Let me take some of that from you."

EJ shook his head. "We've already had this conversation this evening sweetheart. That's not going to happen."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Fine. In that case then, you can bring them into the living room. The kids will be sleeping in there tonight."

"All of them?"

"Yes. We dug out some sleeping bags and air mattresses and JJ is going to stay downstairs with them to keep an eye on them. It's a giant slumber party."

"Oh. I see. And are you sleeping downstairs too?"

"No." Abby quipped. "I need my beauty sleep. I'll be upstairs, sound asleep in my bed."

EJ's eyes twinkled. "And where will I be sleeping?"

"In your bed at the mansion, I presume?"

EJ shook his head. "Oh no sweetheart, I can't possibly leave you two to take care of all of the kids alone. Just getting them all out the door for school in the morning will be a challenge. I brought a change of clothes for me. I'm staying the night."

Abby licked her lips and wondered if he could hear the rapid thumping of her heart. "You are?"

EJ grinned. "I am."

"Well I'm not sure that there's room for you in the living room, unless you want to sleep on an air mattress on the floor, though I don't think we have one quite your size."

"EJ can sleep upstairs in my room." JJ said as he wandered into the foyer. He took the backpacks that EJ offered, causing Abby to shoot EJ an irritated look, a look that EJ promptly ignored.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay downstairs? I'm sure I could find some place to bunk down for the night."

JJ shook his head. "Nope, it's fine. The kids already told me that they don't want any parents hovering. Just promise me that you'll help make breakfast in the morning."

"That I can do."

* * *

Abby yawned and stretched, feeling her mattress sink slightly as EJ crawled into bed beside her. "I thought you'd never get here." She purred.

EJ chuckled as he spooned her from behind. "Never underestimate the ability of 6 kids to put off bed time as long as possible."

Abby laughed. "Well you're the brilliant one who suggested that we make cupcakes tonight. Perhaps if they hadn't had all that sugar they would have gone to bed earlier."

"I doubt it. Besides, I would never turn down a chance to sample your cupcakes. They're divine."

Abby arched her back in pleasure as his hands found her perpetually sensitive nipples. "Are you sure they're all asleep?"

"They're dead to the world, your brother included." EJ chuckled. "I think JJ and Parker were the first ones out."

"That's not surprising. Did you give Ciara her gift?"

"I did. She was pleased. That child has a bright future in a life of crime if she so chooses."

"I don't think Ciara will have any trouble getting anyone to do her bidding in the future. My poor cousin Hope, she has no idea what she's in for."

"Speaking of being in for, you my dear have no idea what a turn on it is being with you in your bedroom in the Horton house. You have no idea what you're in for tonight."

"I do seem to recall a couple of passionate times at the cabin. I think I might have an idea." Abby teased.

"Oh that was just an appetizer."

"Really? Well I can't wait to see what you have in store."

"No more waiting." EJ said as he moved her long hair out of the way and peppered the back of her neck and shoulders with kisses.

"Just don't forget that we have to set the alarm for morning so you can be back in JJ's room before anyone comes upstairs." Abby reminded him.

"Of course. We'll do that afterwards. But for now, we have more pressing matters to attend to.

Abby could feel one of those pressing matters pushing against her. "That we do."


	7. Chapter 6

Like clockwork, JJ's eyes opened at exactly 5:30am, his usual wake up time that allowed him time to put in at least an hour of community service in Horton Town Square before going to school if he felt like it. For a few seconds he was disoriented, wondering why he wasn't in his bed. He glanced to his left and saw Parker sleeping soundly in the sleeping bag beside him and it came rushing back. He sat up and looked around the room. All of the children were still asleep and likely would be for another hour, according to what EJ had told him about their usual morning routine. It would give him time to go upstairs to shower and brush his teeth.

Being careful not to disturb any of the slumbering guests JJ shimmied out of his sleeping bag and then crept out of the living room. He headed upstairs, intending to shower and get ready in his mom's bathroom. While he might not have minded the early mornings, he knew that Abby loved sleeping in as long as she could. And lately, with the stomach virus that she was still trying to shake, she'd been extra tired, so the last thing he wanted was to disturb her. And of course he knew that EJ would be asleep in his bedroom and didn't want to wake him up either.

As he reached the hallway outside of the door of the bathroom that connected his bedroom with Abby's he realized that he'd forgotten to grab his toothbrush and clothes the night before. "Well." He said to himself. "I guess I can sneak in and get everything." Knowing his way around with his eyes closed, he stealthily collected what he needed from the dark bathroom. He looked at the closed door that led to his bedroom and pondered just how much he needed clean clothes. Waking EJ DiMera was not something he relished doing. He couldn't help it; the man intimidated him, more than a little. He envied the ease with which Abby seemed to handle him. He supposed that comfort level came from the time she spent around him when she was dating his younger brother Chad.

He internally debated the need for clean clothes versus the risk of annoying a DiMera. Finally, the need to impress Paige Larson won out. He was already on pretty shaky ground with her. The last thing he wanted was to show up in clothes covered in flour, leftover from the cupcake baking the night before. He took a deep breath and opened the door to his bedroom.

"What?" Right away he could tell something was wrong. EJ's bag was on the bed, but the bed itself hadn't been slept in, and a glance around the room confirmed that EJ wasn't even in the room.

JJ was confused. Instinctively he headed back into the bathroom and paused outside of the door leading to Abby's bedroom. He was hesitant to wake her, but if EJ had left during the night for some reason, then he needed to know so that he could figure out how they were going to get all of the kids to school. He hoped that EJ had let her know what was going on before leaving.

He turned the handle and pushed open the door. "Oh my god!" He breathed as he looked at her bed. EJ hadn't left. In fact, as far as JJ could tell, EJ had made himself right at home.

JJ backed up and carefully reclosed the bathroom door. He fully intended to ask Abby what the hell was going on, but not with EJ there. He waited a few seconds to see if they'd heard him. When no one stirred, he crept out of the bathroom, grabbed his clothes and headed down the hall to his mom's room, his head spinning from what he'd just seen.

* * *

Abby could hear the sound of someone making breakfast downstairs. She inhaled the aroma of bacon and was amazed that for the first time in weeks it didn't instantly make her nauseous. Suddenly she realized what time it must be. "Oh my god!"

EJ was immediately awake. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" His hand slid to cover her abdomen protectively.

She shook her head. "We forgot to set the alarm. Oh my god EJ, you have to get out of here and back into JJ's room before anyone comes upstairs and finds you here."

EJ laughed and gave her a kiss on the side of her head. "It's okay. I'm sure those rugrats have kept JJ far too busy to venture up here."

"I'm not kidding, EJ!" Abby pulled away and sat up. "Any one of them could decide to come up here at any minute. You were supposed to be out of my bed two hours ago!"

EJ sat up behind Abby and moved her hair off the back of her neck before peppering it with kisses. "Mmm, I have no regrets. Last night was more than worth the risk."

"EJ—" Abby warned, though it was taking all of her strength to resist his touch. "We can't. You promised JJ you'd help with breakfast, and I can already hear him downstairs."

"Alright." He sighed. "Raincheck?"

Abby grinned. "Of course! Now get out of here!"

EJ reluctantly climbed out of the bed. "You know I feel like a horny teenage boy sneaking around like this."

Abby licked her lips as she watched his naked form cross the room. He was breathtaking. The sight of him nude never failed to remind her of some of the beautiful sculptures she'd seen on her trips to the museums in Paris with her dad once upon a time. His body was a work of art. "Oh you're much better than a horny teenage boy, Mr. DiMera. Much, much better."

* * *

"Good morning everyone." EJ smiled as he walked into the kitchen, pausing at the table to give both Johnny and Sydney kisses and ruffling Allie's and Theo's hair. He gave Parker a huge grin and then glanced nervously at Ciara.

The small brunette returned his look with a knowing smile. "Good morning Mr. DiMera. Did you sleep well?"

EJ blinked rapidly and stuttered. "Of – of course."

JJ's eyes narrowed as he watched the exchange. From what JJ had observed in the time he'd been back in Salem, EJ was normally unflappable, yet a simple good morning from Ciara seemed to have created something JJ never thought he'd see: an embarrassed DiMera. He glanced back at Ciara who was now smirking. Obviously she knew what was up with EJ and Abby too, not that JJ was the least bit surprised by that. Ciara's observation skills rivaled those of an ISA agent. JJ decided to play along. "Yeah EJ, I hope my bed was comfortable enough for you?"

"It was fine. Quite lovely, indeed. Best night I've had in ages."

"I'll bet." JJ mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh sorry, I meant to say can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Thank you, but I think I'll start with some ginger tea. If you'll point me in the direction of the kettle, I'll make it myself." EJ glanced at the stove. "I see you have the bacon and eggs underway. Would you like me to make the pancakes?"

"Sure." JJ replied. "Do you know if Abby's coming down for breakfast?"

EJ shook his head. "I think I heard her stirring just as I was leaving the bedroom. I'm sure she'll be down shortly."

* * *

"Something sure smells delicious." Abby said as she walked into the room ten minutes later.

"Daddy's made pancakes. And they're shaped like Mickey Mouse™!" Johnny immediately piped up.

"And JJ made bacon and scrambled eggs." His twin chimed in.

"Want some Abs?" JJ asked, holding a plate of bacon in one hand and a bowl of eggs in his other.

Abby took one look at the eggs and had to cover her mouth. She'd hoped that the morning sickness was beginning to pass, but no such luck. She shook her head and before she could say anything EJ sensed her distress and passed her a plate of toast.

"I made you some toast. And I've got a pot of ginger tea ready."

Abby smiled gratefully. "That's perfect. Thanks." She took the plate of food and sat down to eat, being careful to not look at the eggs again.

Half a minute later EJ sat down beside her, and turned so that he was effectively blocking the rest of the food from her sight. He handed her a steaming cup of tea. "Thank you." She mouthed.

He winked.

"So my driver will be here soon. We'll take the twins, Sydney, Theo and Ciara and drop them off at the school."

"What about Parker?" Johnny asked.

"Parker gets to spend the day with his grandmother." Abby looked at JJ. "Are you sure you don't mind dropping him off with Aunt Maggie in the square?"

"I have to stop by there anyway to meet Paige. We have a quiz to study for before first period."

"Okay then. Good luck." She finished nibbling at her toast and sipping her tea, being careful not to consume too much at a time. She hoped today would be the first time she got through a morning without vomiting.

* * *

"So children." EJ announced once everyone had finished breakfast and JJ had taken Parker upstairs to change. "Bring your dishes to the sink and then go brush your teeth and change for school. Gather your belongings and be ready by the front door in twenty minutes."

Abby watched in amazement, while sipping her second cup of tea, as all of the kids including Ciara, followed EJ's instructions with little fuss.

He caught her admiring stare. "What?"

"That was impressive."

EJ chuckled. "Children thrive on routine. Mine know the rules."

"You're a good father."

"Thank you."

"No I mean it, EJ. You're hands-on. I mean, you have an entire staff at your disposal, yet _you_ make Mickey Mouse™ pancakes for your kids and _you_ take them to school. Granted, you have a driver and you take them to school in a car that probably cost more than my entire university tuition—"

"Half."

"What?"

"It couldn't have cost more than half of your tuition." EJ said with a twinkle in his eye.

Abby rolled her eyes. "My point is you're involved. You don't have to be, but you are."

"I don't know how else to be." EJ said candidly. "I grew up craving parental attention and affection and I made a promise to myself that my children would never have reason to doubt my love for them." He reached over and rubbed her belly. "Any of my children."

Abby grabbed his hand with hers and held it for a moment. "I don't know what the future is going to bring. You're still engaged to Sami after all, but whatever happens, I do know that our baby is very lucky to have you."

"Abigail, I promise you, I will figure out a plan soon."

"I hope so, because as wonderful as last night was, we can't keep sneaking around like this. People will notice. Look at Ciara. She was on to us almost immediately." Abby bit her lip with worry. "It's just a matter of time before others follow suit."

EJ shrugged. "Ciara Brady is likely smarter than the entire Salem P.D. and ISA combined. She's the exception, not the rule. Nobody else noticed anything. You're worrying for nothing."

Abby disagreed, but with everyone else still around, now was neither the time nor the place to continue the discussion, so she let it drop. "I'm going to go check on the girls and make sure they're ready."

EJ took that as his cue. "And I'll go check on the boys."

* * *

Abby opened the door to her mother's office and headed for Jennifer's desk. Jennifer wasn't going to be in until later, so she asked Abby to check over the pamphlet proofs that she'd printed out for the upcoming hospital Fun Run. If Abby thought they were okay she was instructed to let the printer know by noon that they could go ahead and print them. Abby spotted the proofs on the corner of Jennifer's desk and grabbed them to take back to her own office. As she walked back into the corridor she promptly collided with someone, sending the proofs scattering across the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry! I should watch where I'm going." She apologized and then realized who she'd run into. "Liam?"

"Oh hello Abigail. I'm sorry about that. I'm a bit of a clutz sometimes."

"Oh it's fine, no harm, no foul."

"Let me help you pick up everything."

"You don't have to. I can get everything myself." Abby said anxiously. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about the pharmaceutical rep that made her nervous.

"I insist." Liam said, bending down to scoop up the papers. Once he had retrieved them all, he tapped them back into an orderly pile before handing them back to Abby.

"Thanks." She said.

"So is your mother working today?"

Abby shook her head. "Not til later. She took the morning off to recover from the dinner party that she and Daniel hosted last night."

Liam plastered a smile on his face, but not before Abby caught a glimpse of something much darker in his eyes. "Oh. Well I'm sorry that I missed her. Be sure to tell her I said hello." He turned and started to walk away.

"Yeah." Abby said as a chill ran down her spine. Maybe it was just her pregnancy hormones going into overdrive, but something about the man just didn't feel right. She made a mental note to mention it to EJ later. There were certain advantages to being close to a DiMera, and one of those was the investigators on his payroll. If Liam had something to hide, it wouldn't stay hidden for long.


	8. Chapter 7

Sami paused outside the entrance of Club TBD as she remembered the conversation she'd had with Lucas a few days earlier in New York City. He had told her the night before that he didn't want to talk to her until they got back to Salem, but as usual, she'd been far too impatient to wait. She'd lurked in the hotel lobby, waiting for him to come down. To her relief, when he finally did, he was alone. No sign of Sheryl anywhere.

_"__Look Sami, I told you last night, I don't want to discuss what happened last night until we get back home."_

"_But there are too many distractions in Salem.__We're both here right now.__Please, can't we just go somewhere and talk?"_

_Lucas sighed.__ "__Fine.__But we can't stay here.__Sheryl will be coming down soon and I don't want her to have to see us.__It's been a hard enough trip for her as it is."_

_"__Oh."__Sami said with a frown.__ "__You really like her, don't you?"_

_"__Yes, Sami.__I really like her.__Not that it matters anymore, thanks to you."_

_"__Hey, if she couldn't look past a harmless little joke, she's not worthy of you."_

_Lucas rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm.__ "__Come on, we need to get out of here."_

_As they exited the front door of the hotel Sami pointed excitedly.__ "__Oh let's go on that.__I've always wanted to take a romantic carriage ride around Central Park."_

_Lucas ran his hand through his hair in exasperation.__ "__There is nothing romantic about the discussion we're going to have."_

_Sami threw her head back and laughed.__ "__Come on Lucas, it'll be fun."__She skipped towards the carriage, waving to the carriage driver._

_Lucas shook his head in defeat, but nevertheless followed behind her._

_As they climbed into the carriage, Lucas turned to her.__ "__Sami, have you forgotten that you're engaged to someone else?"_

_"__Of course not!"__Sami admonished, though in her heart of hearts, she actually had momentarily forgotten about EJ.__Of course, with the level of distraction he'd been demonstrating lately, she wasn't entirely sure that he hadn't also completely forgotten about her.__What was even more disturbing, if she dwelled on it, was that she didn't really care that much._

_Lucas scowled.__ "__Then why did you come here?__Why did you follow me to New York?"_

_"__I wanted to save you from making a huge mistake."_

_"__And what mistake did you think I was making?"_

_"__Sheryl."_

_"__You barely know her.__And besides, Sheryl is a wonderful woman.__She's friendly and kind, and funny.__And best of all, she doesn't come with a boat load of luggage.__She's uncomplicated, which is exactly what I need."_

_Sami shook her head vehemently.__ "__Lucas Desmond Horton, uncomplicated is the last thing you crave."_

_"__After you, Chloe, Carrie and Nicole?"__Lucas disagreed.__ "__It's the [b]__**only[/b]**__thing I crave."_

_Sami hated being lumped in with the other three women, but he had a point.__None of them could be considered low maintenance.__ "__Lucas, I know you better than anyone else ever has, including your mother.__You thrive on complicated.__You say you don't want the drama, yet you can't resist being pulled right into the middle of things."_

_"__Are we talking about me or you now?"_

_Sami was instantly defensive.__ "__You, of course!"_

_Lucas crossed his arms and scowled..__ "__Okay, so if you felt that I was making a horrible mistake with Sheryl, why come here?__Why go to all that trouble?__I mean, if we were as doomed as you seem to think, then we would have broken up eventually anyway, right?"_

_Sami frowned.__ "__I suppose.__But I was saving you from the pain of the heartbreak."_

_"__Oh how generous of you."__Lucas' voice dripped with sarcasm.__ "__How nice of you to wait until after you've already ripped my heart to shreds a dozen times before finally 'saving' me from another romantic disaster."_

_"__It was not a dozen times!"_

_Lucas raised a brow._

_"__Okay.__So maybe it was a few times, but—"_

_"__But nothing.__Let's cut to the chase Sami.__You're here trying to save me for the sole purpose of avoiding the impending disaster in your own life."_

_"__I am not!"__Sami shouted, causing the horses to startle and earning them both a pointed look from the carriage driver._

_"__Sorry about that."__Lucas said apologetically.__ "__So spill.__What's going on with you and EJ that's got you in such a tizzy?"_

_"__Nothing!__Everything's fine with EJ.__Perfect in fact.__We're busy planning our May wedding."_

_"__I'm not buying it."_

_"__It's true."__Sami insisted.__ "__Why just the other day he helped me pick out the flowers."_

_"__Uh-huh."__Lucas had known her far too long and knew her far too well.__He could tell by the tone of her voice that something was nagging at her.__ "__Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, Sami."_

_"__Okay.__Fine."__Sami sighed.__ "__When EJ proposed he promised me my dream wedding and he was so enthusiastic about it.__He's not like most men.__He likes planning all the little details of events.__I assumed that he would jump right into the wedding planning with me."_

_"__So what happened?"_

_"__It's like he's lost all interest in our wedding.__For example, I asked him about the flowers the other day and first he gave me some nonsensical answer as though he hadn't heard the question properly, and then when I had him choose from some decorating schemes that the wedding planner had given me, he barely glanced at them.__I'm pretty sure that the one he 'picked' was a random choice.__At least I hope it was."_

_"__Well maybe he's just not as into flowers as you thought he was."_

_"__Are you kidding me?"__Sami shook her head.__ "__Will and Sonny were over for dinner 6 weeks ago and pulled out their wedding binder to show us what they were considering for the centerpieces.__EJ was all over it.__He was so excited to look through everything."_

_Lucas shrugged.__ "__Maybe work has him pre-occupied?"_

_"__We work together.__I would know if something out of the ordinary was going on.__I mean, I know he's a little concerned about what his father will do at the corporate annual meeting, but it's not until July.__That's a few months away."_

_"__Maybe he's having an affair?__A little hot action on the side?"__Lucas mused.__ "__Has he bought you any expensive jewelry lately?"_

_Sami paused for a second, remembering the expensive diamond necklace that EJ had given her for Valentine's Day.__She shook the notion from her head.__It was simply a gift to commemorate well-established romantic holiday, nothing more.__ "__EJ would never cheat on me."_

_"__I don't know, Sami.__Didn't you tell me that he cheated on Nicole with Taylor?__And wasn't he married to Nicole when you hooked up with him?__You know the saying; once a cheater, always a cheater."_

_"__That's different.__EJ would __**never **__cheat on __**me**__."_

_"__Why?"__Lucas snorted.__ "__Because it's you?__Because your love is 'special'?__You know there was a time when I thought that we'd be together forever and that once we were married nothing could ever make us be apart.__We were soul mates, destined to spend eternity together living happily ever after.__And wham, 6 months later we were in the Dominican Republic getting divorced."_

_"__You're bringing that up again?__Lucas, you know why that happened.__And it would have worked out perfectly fine if you had simply trusted me and supported what I was doing."_

_"__Trusting you wasn't the problem, Sami.__And I did support you.__I let you talk me into ending our marriage.__It doesn't get more supportive than that.__It was the guy you were divorcing me to marry that I didn't trust, and I still don't.__And besides, I wasn't the only one affected by your actions then.__Look at what it did to Will.__He felt so betrayed and helpless that he shot EJ."_

_"__And you covered for him.__Which I appreciate, but you could have saved us a ton of heartache if you'd just told me that you were covering for him."_

_"__And you could have trusted that I was doing the right thing by going to jail.__And you should have known that I would do everything in my power to not make our separation permanent."_

_"__Well how was I supposed to know that you'd get out so soon?"_

_"__You weren't, but you could have at least done what I asked and not let that man in your bed – oh my god.__I just realized why you followed me here."_

_"__What?"_

_"__You didn't follow me here because you were afraid I was getting too close to Sheryl.__You came here because you're having doubts about your relationship with EJ.__You've heard the arguments against it, from me, from your parents, from your brother, from everyone, and deep down, you know that we all have a valid point."_

_"__That's not why—"_

_"__Yes it is, or at least it's a big part of it.__You __**want**__my reaction.__You're having doubts, but you're afraid to act on them.__You want me to try to talk you out of it."_

_"__Why on earth would I do that?__You just said that I've heard the arguments from you already, so why would I need to come here to hear more?__You're being ridiculous.__Of course I want to marry EJ."_

_"__I'm not being ridiculous, honey.__If I pull hard enough, you'll push back by going through with it, just to spite me.__That's it, isn't it?__You're not 100% sure that EJ is right for you, so you want me to give you the extra incentive that you need to go ahead.__And as a bonus, when the inevitable implosion happens you can sooth yourself by saying that you only married him because I goaded you into it."_

_"__That's preposterous."_

_"__No, that's you."__Lucas leaned forward and caught the attention of the carriage driver.__ "__Excuse me, can you pull over and let me out here?"_

_"__Lucas?__What are you doing?__We're nowhere near the hotel."_

_"__It's okay.__I'll walk."__Lucas dug some cash out of his wallet and handed it to the driver.__ "__Make sure she gets back to the hotel safely."_

_"__Lucas.__Don't be silly.__Get back in here."_

_He shook his head forcefully.__ "__No Sami, we're done here.__Whatever decision you make about EJ is on you, not me.__Goodbye."_

Sami shook her head to clear her thoughts, before the sadness and regret she'd felt at the finality of his goodbye could take hold again. "Lucas is wrong. I'll prove it to him." She lifted her head defiantly and pulled the door to the club open. She walked in and spotted Will sitting at the counter, chatting with T.

Will looked over and spotted her immediately. "Hey Mom. What's up?"

"Hi Sweetie." She said after giving him hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Gabi said you and Sonny were both here when I called the apartment. Is he here? I have something that I need to ask both of you."

"He's in the office. I can get him."

"That would be great." Sami smiled as she watched her son head into the back room of the club.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink Ms. Brady?"

"A large chai tea would be wonderful."

"Coming right up."

"So what's up Mom?" Will asked as he and Sonny followed her to a secluded table in the corner of the club.

Sami took a sip of her drink and then took a deep breath. "Will, I know that you and Sonny have been working really hard on your wedding plans and are so excited for it. I'm excited for it too."

"Two more weeks to go. We can't wait." Will grinned and then noticed Sami's expression change. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to say this, but I was wondering you guys would be open to changing your wedding date?"

Will and Sonny looked at each other and then turned to Sami and said in unison. "Why?"

"Because I'm afraid that if I don't marry EJ next week it'll never happen."

"What? Are you two having problems again? I thought you'd worked through everything."

"What do you mean again? And no." Sami said indignantly. "We're not having problems."

Will frowned at her. "Don't lie Mom. You two started having problems after Brady's and Kristen's wedding last fall."

"You could tell?"

"Duh."

"Well it's nothing like that. We had a little speed bump. We got over it." Sami insisted. "No, the reason I want to bump up our wedding is because EJ thinks he's going to be in for a hell of a fight to keep his CEO position at DiMera Enterprises at the annual meeting in July. That means he'll be spending all of June getting ready for it. We were supposed to be honeymooning then, but obviously we can't."

"So why not just postpone til July? Wait until after the meeting and then get married." Sonny suggested.

"No." Sami snapped. "I mean, we don't want to wait. We've waited long enough as it is." She reached out and took a hand from each of them and held them in hers. "Look, I know that you both have put a lot of time and effort into planning your wedding. I don't want that to go to waste. EJ and I will cover whatever it costs to move the date."

"But it's not even necessary. We don't care if our weddings are a week apart, right Sonny?"

"No, I don't mind."

"But I would mind. I don't want my day to overshadow yours. And besides, I'll be on my honeymoon. I want to be here for every minute of your wedding. If you move it to May, I can be."

"What does EJ think of this idea?"

"Oh he'll be fine with it, Will."

"So you haven't told him yet."

"I just haven't had the chance. I was away on business and then I got back and he went out of town for a few days. I promise. I'll tell him the next time I see him."

"Okay." Will sighed. "We'll agree to move our wedding date, but you have to get him on board before we're making anything official."

"That's no problem. I'll let you know as soon as I've talked to him. Oh and one more thing Will, I was wondering if you'd stand up for me at the wedding?"

Will chuckled. "You want me to be your maid of honor?"

Sami laughed. "More like my best person. It's not like EJ and I have tons of friends to choose from. I thought that we could be unconventional and have best people instead of the usual."

"Sure. So who's going to stand up for EJ? Chad?"

Sami shook her head. "No, I texted him earlier. He can't get away anytime soon. I was thinking that I'd ask head over to Jennifer's place later and ask Abby."

"Abby? As in my cousin Abigail Deveraux?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I didn't realize you guys were close."

"Well, she's been helping me with a project this year and EJ thinks so highly of her. We were both so sorry to see her relationship with Chad end. She was good for him. I know she's been having a bit of a rough time since they ended. I thought this might cheer her up, you know; get her mind off her own troubles for a while."

* * *

"You're back!" Abby exclaimed as she flung open the front door.

"Are you alone?" EJ whispered. At Abby's nod he stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He opened his arms and Abby swiftly stepped into his embrace.

"I know it was only three days, but I missed you." She murmured. "How was London?"

"Foggy and hardly worth the jetlag for such a brief visit." EJ quipped. "I missed you too. How are you? The baby? How's the morning sickness?"

"Baby's fine. Morning sickness is slowly improving. I'm down to basically mayonnaise and eggs still making me nauseous. I can keep everything else down."

"Any weird cravings yet?"

"You mean like pickles dipped in peanut butter and blueberry jam, topped with feta cheese and cinnamon sugar?"

EJ winced in displeasure. "Please tell me you're exaggerating."

Abby craned her head back and laughed. "Of course I am. Really it's just seafood."

"Seafood?"

"Yeah, shrimp, scallops, calamari, especially calamari. I could eat it for breakfast, lunch and supper right now."

"I can work with that."

"Well I'm glad you can. JJ looked at me like I'd grown another head when I pulled leftovers from the Salem Seafood Shack out and heated them up for breakfast this morning. Fortunately he had to take off for school before he could question me too much about it. You see, I've never been much of a seafood eater."

"Ah, I see."

"So can you stay? I'm not due at the hospital for another couple of hours."

"I wish I could, but unfortunately Samantha texted me. She has something she urgently needs to discuss. I assume it's about the meetings I'll be tied up in for the rest of the day. I just wanted to stop in and make sure you were okay and to give you this." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small blue box.

Abby recognized where it was from instantly. "You didn't have to—"

"I wanted to, Abigail. You're carrying the most precious gift of all. This is the least I could do."

Abby frowned, but couldn't resist the look of eager anticipation on his face. "Fine. I'll open it. But if this is some big diamond necklace or something similarly extravagant, it's going back."

"It's not. I think you'll like it. At least I hope you'll like it."

Abby carefully removed the top of the box and opened the small velvet bag inside and gasped in surprise as she pulled out its contents. Inside was a rose gold charm bracelet with 2 heart-shaped charms, each heart containing a small gemstone. "Oh it's so pretty!"

EJ grinned. "I knew you'd like it. May I?" He carefully took it from her and held the charms up for her to see. "I had them put an amethyst in one heart for my birthday and an opal in the other for yours. Once the baby arrives and we know the birth month I'll get the third one."

"It's beautiful. But you shouldn't have—"

EJ shook his head. "Get used to it sweetheart. You deserve to be spoiled. Now hold out your wrist and let's get this on you."

Abby watched as his fingers deftly handled the delicate clasp. "You know, when Ciara sees this she might just send you back to the store for one for her."

"Well she's just going to have to make do with what she's got. This bracelet and its charms are one of a kind. I worked with the designer to make it myself."

"Well that makes it even more special. Thank you." Abby reached up and pulled his head down to hers and gave him a deep kiss.

EJ returned the kiss until the incessant buzzing of his phone in his pocket finally forced them apart.

"Sounds like someone really wants to talk to you."

EJ grimaced. "Yes, Samantha."

"You should go." Abby sighed. "Before she sends out a search party."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Hey. I know the deal. Just one last thing, EJ?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you were busy in meetings for DiMera Enterprises in London, but did you give any thought to our situation while you were there?"

"A little. Look, I've got to go." He leaned down and gave her one last kiss. "But I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Abby sadly shut the door behind him before uttering soft. "Sure."

* * *

"Okay Samantha, I received your dozen text messages. What's the emergency?" EJ said as he walked up behind his fiancé in Horton Town Square.

"Don't I even get a kiss hello?"

EJ plastered a smile on his face. "Of course." He leaned down and ignored her waiting lips, instead choosing to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Well that was less than enthusiastic." Sami muttered.

EJ snapped. "Look Samantha, I'm jetlagged from that whirlwind trip to London and I have full schedule lined up for today. I'm not really in the mood to put on a public display of affection for all of Salem."

Sami held up her hands. "Okay, okay. You can make it up to me tonight."

EJ ignored her flirting tone and answered coolly. "So what's up? What was so important that you needed to meet me here instead of at the office?"

Sami put on her best Cheshire grin. "I talked to Will and Sonny and they've agreed to postpone their wedding—"

"What? Why? Are they having doubts? Do I need to go talk to them?"

Sami shook her head. "Whoa, whoa, no. It's nothing like that. I asked them to postpone it."

"Bloody hell, Samantha. Why?"

"I didn't want to overshadow their day, so I asked them to move it so that you and I can get married next week."

"Absolutely not!"


	9. Chapter 8

"Absolutely not, Samantha. There is no way we're getting married next week."

Sami scowled at the words coming from her fiancé's mouth. Being a lawyer, EJ usually took the time to listen to her reasoning before giving an outright refusal. Knowing that, and given that she fully expected him to be hesitant to do anything that would cause Will and Sonny to have to change their plans, she'd prepared all of her arguments beforehand. So his immediate rejection stunned her. "What do you mean absolutely not? You haven't even asked me why I want to change the date."

"That's because unless you're dying and don't think you'll survive until May I can't think of a single reason why we would need to move the thing up."

"The thing?" Sami bristled at his tone. "You're relegating our wedding to just a thing now?"

"Of course not!" EJ snapped. Seeing tears spring in her eyes he softened his tone. "I'm sorry. Look, you just caught me at a bad time. Like I said a few minutes ago, I'm jetlagged and I have a lot on my mind." He gently took her arm and pointed towards a vacant table in the square. "Let's go sit for a minute and you can explain to me why you think our wedding needs to happen so soon."

Sami's face crinkled in annoyance at the patronizing tone she heard in his voice. Nevertheless, she was certain that she could convince him to see things her way. It would just take a little effort and maybe a few tears.

"Okay, so what's the rush?" EJ asked as he sat down across the table from Sami.

"We're both so busy and I realized that if we wait until late May, like we'd planned, that you'd spend our entire honeymoon in June, in Italy, getting ready for the board meeting on July 3rd."

EJ contemplated her words for a minute. "That's fair I suppose." He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "But again, why the rush, Samantha? We can simply move the date until after the meeting, no?"

Sami pouted. "But I don't want to wait any longer. Something will happen and it'll get pushed back again."

"Something will happen?"

"Something always happens. Look at last year. We got engaged and I ended up spending half the year in jail. I got out and we got back on track with our plans and your brother got shot at our engagement party. And then the whole business with Nick happened. It's like we're doomed."

"Need I remind you that the reason you spent half the year in prison was because you killed a man? And you almost killed second one with that whole Nick thing."

"So? Are you saying this is my fault?" Sami sniffed and let tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm saying." EJ paused to pick his words carefully. "What I'm trying to say is that every time you act impulsively someone seems to end up getting hurt or worse. So forgive me if I'm not anxious to let you go ahead with another impulsive action."

"But EJ—"

"No buts, Samantha. We're _not_ getting married next week. If you think that the May date is going to be too hectic to work, that's fine. We'll postpone until later in July, or even August."

"August?" Sami was shocked. "If I didn't know better I'd wonder if you even want to get married. Is that the problem? You've been so distant lately. I can't help but wonder if you've changed your mind?"

"Of course not!" EJ snapped. "Look, Samantha—" He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. EJ glanced at the call display as he stood up. "I'm sorry, I absolutely have to take this call from Mr. Shim, and I really need to get my office or I'll be late for my meeting. We can talk about this at home tonight."

Sami scowled as she watched him walk away. She knew he was busy with work and that the issues in their branch offices had him pre-occupied, but she sensed that there was more to his distraction. Her gut feeling told her that if she didn't marry him soon, she never would. With that in mind she pulled out her phone.

"Hi Monica? You got my email? Good. Yeah, he's on board. Go ahead and get everything arranged for next week."

Sami smiled to herself. "I don't know what you're problem is right now, EJ. But this will fix everything. You'll see."

* * *

"Are you kidding?" Jennifer's eyes widened as she looked at her little brother while they ate lunch together at the Brady Pub. "Sami followed you to New York?"

Lucas grimaced. "She did. I couldn't believe it either."

"But what did she want?"

"Who ever knows what Sami Brady wants?"

"And she surprised you in your hotel room? That takes some nerve."

"Not just my hotel room, but my bed. And she was barely dressed."

Jennifer's lips twitched. "So did you—"

"Are you asking if I slept with her?" Lucas frowned. At Jennifer's nod, he shook his head vehemently. "Of course not!"

"Oh Lucas, there's no _of course not_ when it comes to you and Sami. You and I both know that you're still in head over heels in love with her."

Lucas chose to ignore that statement, though deep down he knew his sister was right. "I was in New York with Sheryl. _We_ were about to take things to the next level."

"And how did Sheryl react to Sami being there?"

"Not well." Lucas grumbled. "I ended up agreeing to transfer her to Houston."

"Ouch." Jennifer said sympathetically. "Is there a chance you guys can still work things out? Do you even _want_ to work things out? Or do you want Sami back?"

"Of course I want to work things out with Sheryl." Lucas sighed. "But I'm not sure it'll ever happen. And as for Sami, she's planning to marry EJ. We're done."

"So you say, though I can't see that a marriage to EJ will keep Sami unavailable forever. He doesn't have the best track record. It's a hard life being married to a DiMera."

"Well, Sami claims it's what she wants. She's convinced herself that this time she and EJ will make it work."

"And obviously you disagree."

"The man has done nothing but hurt her since the day he entered her life. They're toxic together, but she doesn't see it that way. She deserves to be with someone who can bring out the best in her, not the worst."

"We all thought that person was you."

"It _was _me. We were happy together Jennifer, but the part of Sami that's broken just wouldn't let us stay that way."

Can I offer you some advice, Lucas?"

Lucas raised his brow. "Sure. I don't know that it'll do much good, but fire away."

"Forget Sami. You're never going to be happy until you get over her and move on."

Lucas laughed. "If only it was that easy. Like I could just wave a magic want and more than 20 years of history and feelings could just disappear."

Jennifer nodded. "I know, but fake it until you do."

"Like you do with Daniel?"

"Excuse me?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Come on Jennifer. You act like Daniel is some great love for you, but you and I both know that there's only one man who has ever completely captured your heart."

Jennifer swiped at the tears that spontaneously pooled in her eyes. "And he's gone. And Jack left me plenty of times before that. Say what you want about Daniel, but at least he's here for me."

"You don't want me saying anything about Saint Daniel, Jennifer. Because you know that I have nothing good to say."

"I do. And we're going to have to agree to disagree, because I just got Daniel back and I plan to have him in my life for a very long time."

Lucas shook his head. "We're quite the pair, you know."

Jennifer smiled sadly. "I know."

* * *

JJ opened the door of the pub and spotted his Uncle Lucas talking to the bartender. "Hey Uncle Lucas, is my mom still here?"

Lucas smiled at his nephew. "You just missed her buddy. She left for the hospital not even 2 minutes ago. Something wrong?"

"No, no. I just wanted to talk to her about something. I guess I'll stop by her office after class, speaking of which if I don't get going, I'll be late."

"Sounds good. So JJ, are we still on for that Cubs game in June?" Lucas called to him as JJ towards the door.

"Of course. I can't wait and neither can Abby. See you later Uncle Lucas." The words had no sooner left his mouth when JJ bumped into something solid. "Oh I'm sorry." He said, realizing it was a man entering the pub.

"No problem."

"Liam?"

"Oh hi. You're Jennifer's son, right? Jennifer Horton, I mean."

"Yeah. I'm JJ. We met the other night when you stopped by our house, remember?"

"Oh that's right. Is your mom in there?" Liam asked, nodding towards the pub.

"No. She's at work."

"Really? I was just there and I didn't see her."

"Oh, well she had a lunch date with my uncle. You just missed her."

"I'll have to stop by the hospital again this afternoon then. Thanks for your help."

"No problem." JJ said with a touch of confusion as he watched Liam scurry away. "Man, that guy is weird."

* * *

"Are you Abigail Deveraux?"

Abby smiled at the young man standing at the door of her office. "Yes, I am."

"Perfect. This is for you." He pulled a large paper bag out of the thermal carrier that was slung over his shoulder. Abby's stomach growled as she inhaled the scent.

"But I didn't order anything."

"Well somebody phoned in an order for calamari and breaded shrimp."

Abby instantly knew who was responsible. She grinned. "Well there's no way I'm turning that down. Hold on a second, I'll get you a tip."

The young man shook his head. "No. It's all been taken care of." He handed her the bag. "Enjoy."

"I will. Thank you." She took the food and sat down at her desk, digging in immediately. Normally she'd be a little irritated by EJ being so presumptuous, but she couldn't be mad. After all, he was 50% percent responsible for her having a constant craving for seafood, so it was only fair that he helped her satisfy it.

After she finished her meal she sent off a quick text message to EJ, thanking him for being so thoughtful. She would have loved to talk to him, but knew that he was busy at work. And she was busy at work too, her phone having just reminded her of a meeting with the hospital volunteer coordinator due to start in fifteen minutes. They were finalizing the staffing plans for the Fun Run.

Remembering that the list of their requirements was in her mom's office she headed out the door and down the hall.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked as she spotted Liam sitting at Jennifer's desk.

A look of guilt flashed across his face briefly, but long enough for Abby to notice it.

"Your mother isn't here."

"I know. She's in a meeting all afternoon."

"Of course. I should have known." Liam replied with a big smile. "I was just leaving her a note. Tell her that I'm sorry I missed her."

Abby shivered. Something about him just seemed off. "Yeah, sure." She was spared having to continue the conversation by the ringing of her cell phone. She pulled it out, feeling instantly better as she saw who was calling.

"Hi." She said eagerly. "I'm so glad you called."

"I'll just see myself out. Good to see you again, Abigail." Liam whispered as he walked past her to exit Jennifer's office.

"How was lunch?"

"So yummy. It was just what I needed. Thank you."

"Just doing my part." EJ quipped. "And again, I'm thankful your cravings don't involve pickles and peanut butter."

Abby laughed. "So I thought you were going to be tied up in your meetings all day? That's why I texted."

"We are, but we took a break. I needed to talk to someone sane for a few minutes."

She could hear the weariness in his voice. "Things not going well?"

"Let's just say it's been a trying day so far, and it's not even close to being over. That's part of the reason why I called. I have a feeling that as soon as I'm done here, I'll be firing up the jet and heading to Hong Kong for a few days."

"Wow. What's going on?"

"Our annual meeting is coming up soon and I'll be running against my father for CEO. I have a feeling that he's trying to undermine me by creating chaos in our branch offices. That's why I was in London, putting out fires."

"Shouldn't your father be enjoying retirement by now? You're more than capable of running things, from what I've seen, and it's not like you don't have the DiMera family's best interests at heart."

"Maybe I should have you talk to him on my behalf." EJ chuckled. "You're right. He should be taking it easy. He's mad at me though."

"Why?"

"Because he thinks I'm making a mistake."

"A mistake? With what?"

There was an awkward pause on EJ's end. Suddenly Abby understood. "Oh I get it. He doesn't approve of you and Sami. I know you don't want to hear it, but I can't say that he's wrong."

"Abigail—"

"I know, I know." She interrupted. "And I don't want to do this over the phone, so I'll drop it."

"Thank you." EJ replied. "So before I go, I wanted to check in with you. I will likely be unreachable for a couple of days, barring an absolute emergency, so is there anything you need before I go, other than the seafood? And don't worry, that'll continue to arrive for you. If your cravings change, just let my assistant know."

Abby was about to assure him that she'd be fine when she spotted the note Liam had left for her mother. "Liam."

"Liam? Who's Liam?"

"Remember that guy, the pharmaceutical salesman who stopped by the house the night of the sleepover?"

"Oh him. How could I forget? I got to witness his sales pitch from the ledge of the hospital."

"Oh that's right."

"What about him?"

"It's probably nothing. Maybe my pregnancy hormones are giving me this feeling."

"Abigail, pregnant or not, you have incredible instincts about people. So what is it about Liam that concerns you?"

"That's just it. I can't pin it down. Something's just off. I keep running into him. If I didn't know better I'd question whether or not he's stalking my mom. I was wondering if your people could check him out. His name is Liam Frazer F-R-A-Z-E-R."

"Got it. And of course. I'll get someone on that today. Anything else?"

"No, just that I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Sweetheart, more than you know. Take care of yourself and our little one."

"I will. I lo—" She caught herself just in time. Those were words that neither of them dare spoke aloud. "I mean, have a safe and productive trip and text me when you can."

"Thanks. And Abigail?"

"Hmm?"

"I do too."


End file.
